


Мёртвым сном

by Prokopyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс просыпается в мире, где Баки Барнса никогда не существовало</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Раз за разом Стив видит, как его лучший друг падает в бездну, – словно кто-то пустил заезженную плёнку по кругу. Вечный, нескончаемый фильм о том, как привычка защищать играет глупую шутку с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. О том, как он погибает в глупой попытке прикрыть неуязвимого Капитана Америку.  
Больше Стиву некого защищать, не за кого сражаться. Пегги далеко внизу пытается говорить, как ни в чём не бывало, но её голос дрожит. Она знает, что Стив собирается сделать. Он не слышит ни единого её слова. Всё заглушает стук поездных колёс, звучащий в его голове, – нескончаемый ритм, похожий на биение сердца.  
Всё напоминает тот день: рёв двигателя, скорость, снег далеко внизу. Уже ближе – Стив думает, хоть в этом Баки было легче: он не видел, куда летит, куда падает, и это уж точно не походило на самоубийство. О нём должны и будут говорить, как о герое, что же касается Стива... – кто-нибудь догадается, кто-нибудь уже догадался.  
На этот раз Баки не забрал все глупости с собой.

Стив просыпается. Он удивляется каждый раз, но нет ни холодного пота, ни крика. Он просто открывает глаза и видит над собой белый потолок с осыпавшейся местами краской. Чувствует, что снова не выспался. Ни разу за последние семьдесят лет.  
«Официально последние семьдесят лет ты был мёртв», – услужливо напоминает голос Фьюри в его голове. Стив кивает. Он видел надгробие: дата рождения, смерти, сухое «Покойся с миром». Ничем не примечательный кусок мрамора, вместо фотографии – керамический щит. Под крупными буквами звучного псевдонима скромно примостилось имя.  
Стив Роджерс. Простой парень из Бруклина, которого некому помнить. Да и незачем – что он сделал особенного, этот тощий, болезный мальчишка. Согласился на опасный эксперимент. В одиночку вытащил из плена не один десяток заключённых. Уничтожил почти всемогущего Красного Черепа. Пожертвовал собой ради миллионов. Мелочи, с кем не бывает.  
Стив поднимается в постели, сжимает пальцами ноющие виски и чертыхается. С такими кошмарами нужно ложиться пораньше. Или выпивать на ночь кружку снотворного. В меньших дозах не помогает, и порой Стив ненавидит Эрскина за этот дар беспомощности. За невозможность забыться.  
Забыть он уже не надеется. Память цепко держится за прошлое: стоит закрыть глаза – под веками мелькают картинки. Вошедшая в историю выставка Старка. Танцы под фальшивящий саксофон. Расстроенное пианино в памятном баре. Неуместно красное платье. Кривая усмешка солдата, тщетно пытающегося напиться.  
Баки. Непрошенное имя выжжено в мыслях калёным железом. Алым. Цветом опасности, крови, огня. Страсти.  
Пол в спальне холодный. Мурашки бегут по коже, пробираются вверх с каждым шагом по ламинату. Исчезают, стоит ступить на коврик в ванной. Уютно шумит вода.  
Стив плещет из ладоней себе на лицо. Капли стекают к локтям, мокнут закатанные рукава толстовки. Стив хмурится – никак не припомнить вчерашний вечер. Как добрался домой с очередного задания, как попал ключом в замочную скважину. Рухнул на кровать, в чём был, да так и уснул.  
Даже невероятная усталость не избавила его от кошмаров.  
На самом деле, Стив привык к ним. За пару-то лет.

Первый кошмар пришёлся на третью ночь в этом новом для него мире. Тогда эти сны ещё не казались страшными, полубезумными – всего лишь ночные воспоминания, яркие, как вчерашний день.  
Ему снился – нетрудно догадаться – Баки. Начало сорок первого, их последнего года. Непривычно холодная зима, ночёвки в палатках, а иногда и в армейских машинах. Снег, коварно скрипевший под ногами, когда нужно было двигаться тихо.  
Какая-то перестрелка. Стив старался уворачиваться, а не прикрываться щитом от пуль – боялся задеть рикошетом своих же. Глупил, забывал о свойствах металла, путался под ногами у остальных. То был один из первых боёв.  
Один из первых – для каждого из них, для команды. Их выбросили на фронт, не дав сработаться, притереться друг к другу. Учиться приходилось не на полигоне, а на собственных ошибках. Любая из которых могла оказаться роковой.  
Баки с высоты снимал особенно докучливых стрелков. Он был один там, наверху, и Стив думал, что он в безопасности. Сугробы и деревья скрывали Баки от случайного взгляда, чуткий слух и меткая стрельба могли спасти от всего остального. Стив верил в него, как и всегда. Стив пожалел об этом.  
Они не учли, что может быть другой снайпер. Юркий мальчишка ловко скользил меж облысевших деревьев. Ступал в снег – сугробы скрадывали шаги. За выстрелами было не слышно шумного, загнанного дыхания. Для него это тоже был первый раз.  
Неопытность стрелка спасла Баки. Мальчишке пришлось подобраться слишком близко. Он не мог оставаться незамеченным, и Баки его услышал. Одно неловкое движение. Приклад стукнулся о дерево. Звук не совпал с выстрелом, разлетелся в поглотившей его тишине.  
Стив не услышал – почувствовал. Сердце ёкнуло, пропустило удар. Щит чуть не выскользнул из рук. Выпущенная кем-то пуля оцарапала щёку. Стив моргнул. Коснулся пальцами лица, собирая ещё горячую кровь. Обернулся, посмотрел вверх. Увидел.  
Они стояли так близко. Тесно прижались друг к другу в смертельном объятии – словно один ударил ножом другого. Лезвие с готовностью разрезало плоть, скользнуло глубоко, по самую рукоять. Так, что убийце пришлось принять на себя вес потяжелевшего, мёртвого тела.  
Колени у Баки подогнулись. Он рухнул под чужой тяжестью. Почти брезгливо скинул с себя труп; нож так и остался в теле – Баки не нашёл в себе сил забрать его.  
Стив выдохнул. Закрыл глаза, сосчитал до трёх и кинулся в бой. Ему было, кого защищать.

Пили на войне напропалую. После боёв – особенно. На Стива не действовало, но он тоже глушил одну за другой. Горький вкус оставался под языком, пиво кололо в носу коварными пузырьками. Баки сидел рядом и сверлил тёмным взглядом виски на дне стакана.  
Он молчал весь вечер. Сгорбился мрачной тенью за стойкой – куда только делось недавнее сияние. Удачные шутки. Истории из полузабытой, счастливой и беззаботной жизни. Широкая, щедрая улыбка во все тридцать два – не жалко, хватит на всех.  
Не хватило. Баки выдохся, сжался, стал собственным эхом. И никак не помочь. Не встряхнуть. Стив знал не понаслышке – такое уже бывало. Появлялось и исчезало необъяснимо, стоило только...  
– Это плохая мысль, – негромко заметил Баки, обращаясь то ли к стакану, то ли всё же к Стиву. – По лицу видно. Бросай её думать.  
Легко сказать.  
Стив только покачал головой:  
– Как у тебя всё просто.  
Баки усмехнулся – невесело, лишь отголоском прошлых улыбок:  
– А чего сложного в войне, Стиви? Бегай, стреляй, спасай мир, ругай политиканов за то, что не спят в палатках и не едят всяческую муру...  
Он провёл ладонью по волосам – неровный, нервный жест. Дёрганые движения, скачущий голос, и глаза у Баки уже не тёмные – чёрные. Стив не раз видел их такими: в подворотнях и в своём доме со скрипящими половицами. Так Баки смотрел, когда находил его после неравной схватки. Когда залечивал синяки и ссадины. Выхаживал после простуды. Прикрывал в драке. Отстреливал врагов в бою.  
– Ничего сложного, – улыбка Баки смягчилась, словно он вспомнил о том же. – А если кто и погибнет, то это ведь будет не зря – ради сотен, слышишь, тысяч мелких пацанов, что будут драться в бруклинских подворотнях, клеить девчонок на ярмарках и под чужими именами пытаться пройти военком до срока.  
– За мелких! – подхватил кто-то за ближайшим столиком.  
Баки рассмеялся. Очередной виски не прошёл зря: он расслабился, распрямил спину и словно забыл о недавних словах.  
Только взгляд не стал ни на йоту светлее.

Теперь Стив пьёт только чай. Крепкий и чёрный, он приятно вяжет язык. Горчит. Напоминает о том, что Стив может чувствовать хотя бы вкус.  
По всем каналам крутят репортаж из очередной горячей точки. Один кадр сменяет другой. Монотонный голос журналистки портит всё впечатление – сухой, равнодушный голос человека, видевшего слишком многое. Привыкшего. Зачерствевшего.  
Стив переключает. Он знает итог этой истории: все спасены и счастливы. Мстители вернулись из этой пустыни часов десять назад, но песок всё ещё скрипит на зубах у Стива.  
От крови и пыли хочется поскорей отмыться. Он останавливается на канале имени Уолта Диснея – узнаёт мелькнувшее на экране лицо. Спасибо Наташе и Сэму: на прошлой неделе эти двое устроили Стиву марафон диснеевских полнометражек. Принцесс теперь не спутать. Смешная, рыжая, с милым округлым носиком заразительно хохочет с экрана – Русалочка нового века, которую не ждёт грустный конец.  
Девочкам современности не положено знать, что иногда принцы влюбляются не в них. Американцам не положено знать суровую правду жизни.  
Баки обязательно бы поспорил. «Это же дети! – Стив почти слышит его голос, видит улыбку. – Хотя бы дети в нашем мире должны верить в торжество добра и истинной любви». Сам Баки уже давно ни во что не верит.  
А может, и не верил никогда.

После того, первого сна Стив и решил во что бы то ни стало найти Баки. В списках погибших, в имени на надгробной плите, в документальных фильмах – где угодно, но ему нужно было проститься. Отпустить прошлое и людей, оставшихся в нём.  
За помощью Стив обратился к Фьюри. В то время командующий часто наведывался в его импровизированное жилище. Вежливо интересовался самочувствием, рассказывал о событиях последних семидесяти лет. Приносил газеты и книги. А однажды притащил ноутбук – Стив задавал слишком много вопросов, на которые сам Фьюри не мог ответить.  
Вопрос о Баки был одним из таких.  
Тогда у Стива ещё не было интернета. Он редко выходил на улицу, с опаской глядел в окно на развернувшееся внизу будущее. Цеплялся за былое. Ему было тяжело оставить Баки и войну позади, он искренне боялся на этом поприще, а потому говорил прямо – не просьбой, а рвущимся наружу желанием:  
– Я хочу найти одного человека. Его звали Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Мы вместе служили в Воющих, вы наверняка знаете...  
Но Фьюри не знал. Стив прочёл это по его взгляду – недоумённому, растерянному. На долю секунды ему показалось, что в глазах Фьюри виден испуг. Страх человека, на чьих глазах рушится система. И отлаженный, жизненно необходимый механизм вдруг начинает сбоить, выдавать неверные, абсурдные показания.  
– В Воющих Коммандос не было никакого Барнса, – после короткой паузы произнёс Фьюри.  
Он не врал – Стив давно научился распознавать ложь, и в словах командующего её не было и в помине. Только беспокойство человека, идущего по тонкому льду.  
– Не может такого быть, – негромко проговорил Стив.  
Он не ждал такого ответа, не мог поверить в него. Мысленно Стив уже строил гипотезы и догадки – о потерявшемся досье, засекреченном имени, свойствах человеческой памяти. Но умом он понимал: Баки Барнса – снайпера и душу Воющих Коммандос попросту не могли забыть.  
– Должны же быть списки погибших, – вспомнил вдруг Стив. – Пробейте по базе – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, родился двадцать пятого марта семнадцатого года; умер в сорок четвёртом, простите, не помню число.  
Не до того было – даты запоминать.  
– Капитан, – Фьюри устало покачал головой.  
Знал, что спорить бесполезно – не здесь, не сейчас. Стив не готов был увидеть правду, да и не нуждался в ней. Сейчас ему нужно было лишь обещание – и Фьюри мог его дать.  
Его и страницу, вырванную из нелинованного блокнота. Белый лист с втянутыми узкими буквами – адресами сайтов, на которых хранились данные о погибших во Второй Мировой войне. Стив благодарно улыбнулся, сжав бумагу меж пальцев.  
Стоило Фьюри уйти, и он выкинул листок, не читая. Уже тогда знал, что не найдёт упоминаний о Баки ни в интернет-кафе, ни в базе Щ. И. Т.  
Для Джеймса Барнса в этом новом, сияющем мире просто не было места.

Фьюри вернулся несколько дней спустя. Стив встретил его вопросительным взглядом, полным скрытой надежды, но Фьюри только отрицательно мотнул головой. Мол, нет, парень, хороших новостей ты от меня не дождёшься. Стив согласно кивнул.  
Он честно пытался смириться. Ходил к психологу. Врачи считали Баки последствием комы. Придумывали тысячу объяснений, ещё больше – имён. Делали всё возможное, но Стив по-прежнему называл его своим другом.  
Стив по-прежнему видел его во сне и никак не мог отделаться от мысли о лжи. После Шмидта он не доверял организациям с аббревиатурами вместо названий. Особенно – организациям, связанным с правительством и войной.  
Но он верил Фьюри. Спокойный и здравомыслящий солдат старой закалки – какой резон ему был скрывать что-то от Стива. Тот ведь уже смирился со всем. Мир постарел. Пегги обзавелась внуками. Баки умер.  
Куда уж хуже. Страшнее. Опаснее. Больнее настолько, что даже Фьюри предпочёл промолчать. Не сказать правду человеку, и так уже выдержавшему слишком многое.  
Стив вспомнил бункер. Серые стены. Тусклый свет ламп. Грязь. Холод. Сырость. Загадочное устройство, похожее на электрический стул. Мёртвые последствия неудавшихся экспериментов.  
Баки. Он единственный выжил. Оклемался. Вернулся из ада.  
Стив никогда не спрашивал – почему. Верил в удачу. В упрямство и выносливость друга. И ни разу не подумал о том, что один из опытов стоглавой зверюги мог оказаться удачным. Что Баки не спасся.  
Что он, Стив, так и не смог помочь.  
Он не хотел думать о подобном даже сейчас. Но, раз возникнув, идея возвращалась снова и снова. Во сне, так похожем на воспоминание, бункер казался ещё страшней. И выглядел таким настоящим.  
Стив так и не смог до конца довериться Фьюри. Ему нужна была ещё одна проверка, ещё одно доказательство. Независимый источник. Человек, у которого не было причин защищать Щ.И.Т. или Стива от правды.  
Мститель. Теперь Капитан верил только им – людям, попавшим в эту западню, так же, как он. По случайности. От безысходности. Ни у кого из них не было выбора. Тони пригрозили отобрать костюм – все костюмы. Тор ввязался из-за брата. Беннер искал применение, смирение со своей силой. Наташа и Клинт всегда были наёмниками, и почему бы не спасать мир, если тебе хорошо платят?  
Они нравились Стиву. Каждый по-своему. Спокойствие и рассудительность Брюса. Слепая любовь Тора к семье, к Локи. Жизнелюбие Наташи, жившее в ней, несмотря на всё пережитое. Даже юмор Клинта. Даже Тони – гений, плейбой, филантроп. Авантюрист.  
Он чем-то напоминал Баки. Упрямством, возможно. Тем, что следовал своему пути от начала и до конца, нарушая писаные и неписаные законы. Всегда был собой. И будет до самого конца.  
Тони не удивился, когда Стив обратился к нему. Как будто кто-то ещё мог взломать базу Щ.И.Т. и избежать наказания. Как будто кто-то ещё мог сделать это с таким удовольствием.  
Кроме того, он не задавал вопросов. Стив не знал: то ли Тони было плевать, то ли он заранее знал ответ. В любом случае, он заслуживал благодарности. За молчание. Помощь. Признание за Стивом права на тайну.  
Обычно секреты считались непозволительной роскошью для супергероев.  
– Так кого, говоришь, мы ищем? – уточнил Тони, не оборачиваясь от монитора.  
На тёмном экране мелькали белые угловатые буквы.  
– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – Стив произнёс медленно, почти по слогам. – Сержант. Сто седьмая дивизия. Три-два-пять...  
– А дальше как? – оглянулся Тони, но тот только покачал головой.  
Забыл. Баки не договорил в тот раз, в плену – Стив вовремя вытащил его из забытья. А потом им было уже не до номеров.

Дальше в прошлое. Стив вспоминает: была холодная ночь, ткань палатки вздрагивала под напором ветра. Баки не мог уснуть. Он всё лежал на спине, глядел куда-то вдаль и теребил нитку с жетоном. Нервничал. Бесился из-за собственной столь откровенной слабости. Стыдился её даже перед Стивом.  
Особенно перед Стивом. Для Баки тот изменился в мгновение ока. Стал выше, больше, сильнее. Стал собой – теперь ещё и внешне, и привыкнуть к этому за пару дней было попросту невозможно.  
Так Стив не мог привыкнуть к помрачневшему Баки. Жизнелюбие, шальная улыбка, любовь к риску, готовность куда угодно броситься с головой – всё исчезло. Угасло. Баки осунулся. Стал лишь эхом, отголоском себя былого.  
На его фоне Стив сиял бенгальским огнём. Искры разлетались, зажигали вдохновляли солдат по всему миру. И только Баки не горел – сгорал в них.  
– Как думаешь, мы умрём на этой войне?  
В темноте глаза Баки казались чёрными; Стиву чудилось, что он тонет в них. Бросается в бездну по собственной воле.  
– Нет, – проговорил он неслышно.  
Провёл самыми кончиками пальцев по щеке Баки вверх, запутался в жёстких, слепленных гелем прядях, успокаивающе огладил скулу. Баки закрыл глаза. Медленно выдохнул, будто вместе с воздухом выпуская из лёгких страх.  
Стив придвинулся ближе. Поцеловал. Губы Баки были мягкими, тёплыми. Податливыми. Он с готовностью открывался Стиву, расслаблялся в его руках. Становился собой – пускай только на время.  
В этом было, пожалуй, единственное преимущество войны. Боязнь смерти делалп их невероятно живыми. Обостряла чувство времени. Жажду. Желания. Жизнь как будто утекала сквозь пальцы, а столь многое хотелось успеть.  
– Стив, – прошептал Баки.  
– Всё ещё здесь.  
Раздевались медленно, тянули время до окончания ночи. Касались друг друга осторожно, с болезненной, обострённой какой-то нежностью. Не стонали – всхлипывали беспомощно. Прекрасно понимали, что больше от этого не сбежать. И ничего не будет, как прежде.  
Хотя не больно-то и хотелось.

В душе шумит вода. Брызги разбиваются о стенки кабинки, капли попадают в лицо. Стив стоит, лбом прислонившись к трубе, и не двигается вот уже пять минут. Где-то играет музыка.  
Трезвонит старенький по нынешним меркам телефон. Скорее всего – Фьюри, очередное задание. Стив одновременно хочет и не желает уточнять. Он знает: новая миссия поможет сбежать от тоски. Лязг металла и грохот выстрелов заглушит мысли. Выпивка в компании празднующих победу Мстителей пусть ненадолго, но поможет забыть.  
Так не должно быть. Воспоминания – единственное, что осталось от прежнего Стива Роджерса. От старого Бруклина. От шумных тридцатых, не чувствовавших свою скорую гибель. Желание избавиться от них казалось кощунственным. Как лишиться прошлого, без которого ты не был бы таким, как есть. Капитаном Америкой. Героем. И – всегда – просто парнем из Бруклина.  
Это ведь были слова Баки. Непослушная память подкидывает очередной образ: прокуренный бар, старое пианино, взъерошенный друг по левую руку от Стива.  
– Тот парень из Бруклина. Я пойду за ним.

Конечно, Тони ничего не нашёл. Стив знал, что так будет. Понимал с самого начала, что не должен рассчитывать на лучшее. Не мог перестать надеяться.  
Баки в его голове был слишком живым. Смеялся, улыбался криво и вымученно, с тоской смотрел на Пегги, прикрывал спину, кричал, что не уйдёт без него. Без Стива. Без лучшего друга. Без человека, которого спасал, наверное, сотню раз. Которого любил.  
Имел ли Стив право бросить его? Оставить в забытье. Выкинуть даже из памяти. Поверить, что его действительно нет, никогда не было. Как будто это могло быть лишь плодом больного воображения. Как будто это могло быть.  
– Кэп?  
Стив перевёл взгляд на Тони. Тот смотрел с искренним сочувствием человека, которому, тем не менее, не дано осознать подобное. Потерю прошлого. Утрату самого близкого друга. Невозможность обрести, собрать себя – как мозаику, в которой не хватает пары главных деталей.  
Стив невесело усмехнулся:  
– Я в норме. Правда. Этого следовало ожидать.  
Тони ему не поверил: не повёлся бы даже Джарвис, не то что проницательный, живой человек. Но он понял и принял желание Стива. Впервые за всё их знакомство Тони Старк предпочёл промолчать.  
Он отвернулся к экрану, целиком погрузился в работу. Перед Стивом открывались мудрёные схемы костюмов, вооружения, систем защиты и связи. Тони беспорядочно кликал на иконки рабочего стола. Притворялся ужасно занятым. Не способным заметить, как Стив ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Спустился на первый этаж. В дверях пересёкся с Пеппер – она кивнула в знак приветствия, не отвлекаясь от, несомненно, важного разговора. Стив улыбнулся в ответ.  
Снаружи бурлила жизнь. Мегаполис кишел событиями, автомобилями, людьми. Прохожие пчелиным роем проносились мимо, останавливались лишь по сигналу светофора, но тут же шли дальше.  
Они не замечали никого на своём пути, будь ты хоть Капитан Америка, хоть восставший из мёртвых Джон Кеннеди. Стива, впрочем, это совершенно устраивало. Ему нравилось порой потеряться в толпе, исчезнуть, стать частью чего-то большего, бесконечного.  
Иные испытывают подобное, глядя на далёкие, недостижимые звёзды. Стив смотрел на людей.

О выставке, посвящённой Капитану Америке, он узнал из новостей. Камера скользнула по костюмам на безликих манекенах, крупным планом поймала надпись на стенде: «Добро пожаловать обратно, Кэп».  
По легенде, так приветствовал Стива президент. Но на деле глава Соединенных Штатов не особенно интересовался судьбой восставшего из мёртвых героя. Всем было плевать. Какая людям разница, чем живёт Капитан Америка, пока он стойким оловянным солдатиком стоит на страже их жизней. Пока он символ, а не человек.  
Безликий манекен в чудаковатом костюме. Герой, сверкающий улыбкой с агитационных плакатов. У них не было ничего общего со Стивом. Даже прошлого, ведь они не помнили Баки. На каждом снимке Воющих Коммандос Стив видел шестого.  
Посетители музея не видели никого. Они глазели на старые фотографии, препарировали насмешливыми высказываниями прошлое Капитана Америки, вспоминали читанные о нём анекдоты. Обращали внимание на форму и даты – на что угодно, только не на лица со снимков.  
На кадрах из кинохроник Капитан улыбался. Он как будто был счастлив там, в богом забытом лесу, в грязи, в пыли, на очередном задании.  
Стив единственный видел – эта улыбка не доходила до глаз.

Равно как и сейчас. Он невесело улыбается отражению в зеркале, перед тем как выйти на улицу. В дверях сталкивается с соседкой: та смущённо отводит взгляд в ответ на неловкий флирт, прячет за ухом выбившуюся прядку. Ссылается на дела – всё, лишь бы сбежать от странного, обычно нелюдимого Стива. С минуту он смотрит на запертую дверь.  
Снаружи солнечно. Весна шаг за шагом уступает свои владения лету. С каждым днём небо как будто становится ярче, ровно постриженная трава – зеленее. Новый свежий ветер уносит с собой все тревоги. Или хотя бы их часть.  
По утрам Стив бегает с Сэмом. Ходит за покупками. Смотрит фильмы из списка – на очереди «Звёздные войны», он обводит соответствующую запись в блокноте. Останавливается у кинотеатра неподалёку от дома, разглядывает афиши. В ярких картинках, названиях, сюжетах чувствуется влияние времени. Америка оставила двадцатый век позади.  
На фоне нового времени прошлое кажется смешным и наивным. Сейчас никто не говорит о патриотизме, не вспоминает войны. Слова о любви, верности и настоящей дружбе всё чаще звучат в кинофильмах и на страницах книг, всё реже – в жизни.  
Когда Стива спрашивают, как ему нравится будущее, тот молчит. Он чувствует себя гостем, из вежливости не обращающим внимания на слишком пыльные полки.

А вот его вечернего гостя вежливым точно не назовёшь. Он приходит, не спросив разрешения. Запирает взломанную дверь изнутри, включает музыку – Стив слышит пластинку, которую ставил с утра. Он не заставляет неизвестного ждать.  
Внутри темно. Мелодия заглушает шаги. Его как будто не замечают. Или же позволяют так думать: осторожно скользнуть по коридору, взять прислонённый к стене щит, прокрасться в гостиную.  
Фьюри сидит, развалившись в кресле, и перебирает пальцами кнопки мобильного телефона. Он не поднимает глаз, даже заметив появление Стива. И тот не спешит опускать оружие – опыт подсказывает, что вместе с Фьюри в его дом могут прийти неприятности. Стив готов их встретить.  
Единственное, к чему он не готов – простые, житейские неурядицы. Невесёлая улыбка Фьюри и грустное, усталое:  
– От меня ушла жена.  
– Не знал, что она у вас есть, – откликается Стив.  
Ему сложно поверить. Представить настолько рисковую, сильную женщину, что смогла бы вытерпеть Фьюри в мужьях. Пережить все опасности подобного брака смогли бы, разве что, Наташа или Мария Хилл – но эти двое точно не замужем.  
А значит, Фьюри пришёл совершенно по другому поводу.  
«Уши повсюду. Щ. И. Т. скомпрометирован», – белые буквы рябят на тёмном экране. Стив смаргивает раз, другой, но символы всё равно складываются в одни и те же слова. В подтверждение его правоты: даже этой правительственной организации нельзя было доверять.  
– Кто ещё знает? – спрашивает Стив без обиняков. – О вашей жене.  
Мысль о том, что Фьюри женат на своей работе, принимает неожиданный оборот. Можно сказать – забавный. Стив посмеялся бы, если б мог.  
Сейчас ему не до смеха. Он внимательно оглядывается по сторонам, подмечает детали. Фьюри занял выгодную позицию – в кресле, спиной к стене. Лицом к окну, которое в любой момент может разбиться вдребезги.  
От изучения обстановки отвлекает запись в телефоне – ответ. «Ты и я», – пишет Фьюри, но вслух говорит иначе:  
– Только мои друзья.  
Странно, что своим другом он посчитал Стива, а не Наташу, Клинта, Марию Хилл. Кого-то из тех, кто был рядом долгие годы. Доказал свою преданность. Непогрешимость. Неподкупность.  
– Так мы теперь друзья? – уточняет Стив.  
Ему действительно интересен ответ. Но Фьюри только невесело усмехается, поднимаясь из кресла:  
– Зависит от тебя.  
Последние слова тонут в грохоте выстрела. Единственного. Точного. Стив краем глаза замечает тень на соседней крыше и клянёт себя за ошибку. Он ждал снайпера не с той стороны, и теперь оттаскивает в коридор истекающего кровью, смертельно раненого Фьюри.  
– Не доверяй никому, – повторяет тот.  
Только теперь Стив замечает, что в руке Фьюри прячет что-то ещё. Истинную причину своего опасного, безрассудного визита. Флешку. Информацию, из-за которой его всё это время пытались убить.  
Стив прячет её в карман и оборачивается к разбитому пулей окну. Тень ускользает, и он должен бежать за ней. Должен не себе, не миру, не человечеству – Фьюри.  
За то, что не смог его спасти.


	2. Chapter 2

Фьюри умирает на операционном столе. Стив, Наташа, Мария – они стоят там, в эти последние минуты. Видят пятна крови на зелёных накидках врачей, на бинтах. На теле – Стиву странно думать о нём, как о мёртвом, но это так.  
Остановка сердца. Час и три минуты по полудню. Монотонный писк, застрявший в ушах.  
Наташа злится на него. Ей хватает проницательности, чтобы понять – Стив лжёт. Скрывает что-то от неё, от начальства. Она осуждающе смотрит на Стива, кивает на стоящего за его спиной Рамлоу:  
– Чего же ты ждёшь? Иди.  
Флешка в кармане кажется непосильно, невероятно тяжёлой. Металлические края царапают ладонь, когда Стив сжимает её в кулаке сильнее, крепче. Ещё чуть-чуть, и хрупкий носитель не выдержит напряжения. Разлетится на части.  
Стив прячет флешку в автомате со сладостями.  
Он поднимается к начальству, как на эшафот. Последние слова Фьюри звучат поставленной на повтор плёнкой. Никому нельзя доверять. Щ. И. Т. скомпрометирован. А что такое Щ. И. Т., если не Совет и его члены.  
Спустя несколько минут Стив сидит напротив одного из них. Советник Александр Пирс – немолодой уже мужчина со взглядом старого доброго дядюшки. С лицом человека, знающего о технике допроса не понаслышке.  
Сначала он пробует сыграть на доверии. Рассказывает душещипательную историю из прошлого. Называет Фьюри своим другом и верным соратником. Давит на живое, выспрашивая, что тот делал в квартире Стива.  
– Не знаю.  
Когда вопрос повторяется, Стив понимает: его не отпустят. Пирсу нужна правда, и он не остановится, получив вежливый отказ. Он достанет информацию, даже если её придётся выпытать.  
Стиву уже нечего терять, и он решает хоть отчасти быть честным:  
– Фьюри сказал никому не доверять. Это были его последние слова.  
В ход идут угрозы. Стиву покидает кабинет и ничуть не удивляется, увидев в лифте Рамлоу с его ребятами. С каждым этажом их становится больше.  
Больше оружия, больше бойцов. Стив спокойно пересчитывает людей, подмечает электрические дубинки, наручники. Не похоже, чтобы им приказали его убить. Скорее уж выбить всю дурь и принести на растерзание главному стервятнику.  
Стив не сдаётся без боя.

Из Трискелиона он выходит уже преступником. Выезжает на украденном мотоцикле прямо под пули какого-то истребителя. Слышит голос пилота: «Немедленно сдайтесь». Справиться с ним не составляет особого труда.  
Скрыться легко. Достаточно избавиться от щита, сменить одежду: неприметная толстовка и джинсы, тень капюшона скрывает лицо. Его не узнают в госпитале. Доктора, медсёстры, санитары – все смотрят мимо, не обращают внимания на очередного посетителя.  
Он беспрепятственно возвращается к автомату. Вот только флешки там нет – равно как и упаковок жвачки, которыми Стив её так ненадёжно прикрыл.  
Наташа за его левым плечом лопает большой карамельного цвета пузырь, и на какое-то мгновение Стив заносит в предатели и её. Не верит ни единому слову, ни гласу разума – ему нужно кому-нибудь отомстить, так почему же не ей.  
– Я знаю, кто убил Фьюри.  
Его зовут Зимний Солдат. Наташа называет его призраком. Человеком без прошлого и без имени, что возник словно из ниоткуда полвека назад. И начал убивать. Без системы. Без логики. Как наёмник, не задающий вопросов кроме: «Кого?».  
Только обычных наёмников можно отследить, а этого – нет.  
– Я видела его однажды, – признаётся Наташа. – Он должен был убить инженера, которого я прикрывала. Зимний Солдат выстрелил в него сквозь меня.  
Она приподнимает футболку, и Стив понимает, что не может ей не поверить. Шрам выглядит правдоподобнее всяких слов.

Флешка приводит их в Нью-Джерси. Его называют штатом садов, но на самом деле зелени здесь не так уж и много – не в городах. Воды куда больше. Из окна автомобиля открывается вид на Атлантический океан: тёмно-синие волны пенятся, накатывают на песчаные пляжи. Поблизости бегает ребятня, купается в тысячах брызг.  
Стив вспоминает, что уже был в этом штате когда-то. Давным-давно: тогда его не интересовали ни сады, ни волны. В мире бушевала война, и красоты природы были последним, на что добровольцы обращали внимание.  
Пробежки и устав доводили до изнеможения. Насмешки – до бессильной злобы. Но раздражение помогало. Пробуждало честолюбие. Заставляло пускать в ход ум, а не кулаки, как когда-то. Стив до сих пор помнил выражение лица командира, когда тот увидел падение флагштока. Достать американский флаг оказалось не так уж сложно – достаточно было не применять силу.  
Умение сомневаться и оценивать обстановку не раз ещё спасали Стиву жизнь. Без них он не полез бы спасать военнопленных, не стал бы героем, а так бы и умер цирковой обезьянкой с облигациями в руках. Любимцем народа и объектом ненависти настоящих солдат.  
Теперь база, на которой когда-то появился на свет Капитан Америка, пуста и заброшена. Тень накрывает однотипные здания казарм. Опустевший флагшток стоит на прежнем месте, будто Стив Роджерс никогда его не ронял.  
– Поторапливайтесь, дамы! – доносится голос из прошлого.  
Стив почти видит себя, мелкого и потерянного среди этих крепких парней, добровольцев и старых вояк. Командир вечно на него прикрикивал – больше, чем на остальных.  
– Здесь ничего нет, – говорит Наташа.  
Её голос не звучит обречённо – просто констатация факта. Это тупик: никаких тепловых следов, никаких волн или радиосигналов. Только прошлое, ветром завывающее в пустых зданиях.  
Стив замирает. Он помнит это место лучше, чем собственную квартиру. Он знает – склада тут раньше не было. Хранить боеприпасы ближе пятисот ярдов от бараков запрещено.  
– Это здание явно не на своём месте.  
Замок поддаётся легко. Он не рассчитан на удар щита: когда склад строили, Капитан Америка считался мёртвым. Погребённым под толщей льда вместе с историей, формой и последним куском вибраниума на этой планете.  
– Эмблема Щ. И. Т., – замечает Наташа.  
Широко раскинувший крылья орёл пристально смотрит на них пустым нарисованным глазом. Он стар. Краска на перьях давно поблёкла, выцвела. Столы в зале покрылись пылью. Брошенный посреди комнаты стул так там и остался.  
Двери скрипят. Они проходят из помещения в помещение, пока не натыкаются на фотографии. Основатели Щ. И. Т. с чёрно-белых снимков глядят в светлое, недоступное будущее.  
– Отец Старка, – Наташа заговаривает первой.  
– Говард, – поправляет её Стив.  
Когда-то он называл этого человека именно так. А теперь тот мёртв. Стекло на рамке с его фотографией разбилось, держится на честном слове, и Стив ничего уже не может поделать.  
Он проходит мимо Говарда, полковника Филлипса, Пегги. Смахивает паутину с пустеющих полок. Пустоту меж ними легко заметить. Трудно другое.  
– Если и так работаешь в секретном месте, зачем прятать лифт?  
Стив не может понять, Наташа не отвечает. Она считывает код, нажимает на кнопки. Оформленные под металл створки послушно раскрываются, лифт плавно движется вниз.  
Ниже и ниже. Стив не знает, что ожидает увидеть. Подземную лабораторию, архив, базу ГИДРЫ – что угодно, но только не допотопное оборудование. Привет из прошлого века, каким Стив его не застал.  
– Файл не могли отправить отсюда, – произносит Наташа, недоумённо оглядываясь по сторонам. – Это старые технологии...  
Она не успевает договорить. Со стола в центре комнаты насмешливо подмигивает современный адаптер. Он словно только и ждёт, когда Стив вставит флеш-карту. И подземелье оживёт.  
Система исправна, несмотря на давно истёкший срок службы. Вентиляторы размеренно гоняют воздух, сдувают пыль с лопастей. Повсюду зажигается свет, и становится ясно, что это не просто комната или кабинет. Огромный компьютер.  
«Запустить систему?» – высвечивается на ближайшем экране. Наташа пишет согласие. Стив не останавливает её, и это – самая большая его ошибка за последние несколько дней.  
Монитор оказывается лицом. Камера – глазом. Механический голос с сильным немецким акцентом называет их имена, даты рождения. «Это не запись, фройляйн» – отвечает он на замечание Наташи. И Стив, наконец, узнаёт его.  
Арним Зола жив если не телом, то разумом. ГИДРА живёт вместе с ним.  
– Открыть архив, – Зола отдаёт приказ, и компьютер ему подчиняется.  
На экранах мелькают документы, досье, газеты. «Говард Старк и его жена погибли в автокатастрофе», – читает Стив. И видит силуэт Зимнего Солдата на вышке. Эту звезду на мёртвом предплечье он никогда не забудет.  
– Мы победили, Капитан.  
Зола показывает хеликарриеры. Оружие направлено точно на камеру, процесс «очищения» запущен. И сейчас его цель – Стив Роджерс; Капитан Америка, готовый пожертвовать жизнью во имя нации.  
«Не сегодня», – думает Стив. И бросает щит в закрывающиеся двери.  
– Баллистическая ракета. У нас тридцать секунд, – считывает Наташа с мобильного.  
Щит отлетает от запертого входа. Стив лихорадочно оглядывается по сторонам, видит решётку в полу. Это единственный путь.  
– Наше с вами время, Капитан, подошло к концу.

«Ничего подобного», – мысленно отвечает Стив, сидя в гостиной Сэма. За окном – ясное вашингтонское утро. Голубое небо простирается на мили над головами. Летний ветер несёт прохладу и играет с зелёной листвой.  
В комнате стоит запах кофе, густой и сладкий. Стив медленно вдыхает его, смакует аромат и вкус обыденной жизни людей, которые о его приключениях могут только мечтать. Сам он и думать о них не хочет – приходится говорить вслух.  
– Кто в Щ. И. Т. мог выпустить баллистическую ракету внутри страны?  
Вопрос риторический. Стив знал ответ на него всё это время. Но до сих пор не решался произнести, словно выпущенное на свободу предположение тут же обрастёт ворохом доказательств. И придётся признать, что Фьюри предал друг:  
– Пирс.  
Наташа нервно расхаживает по комнате. Стив почти видит шестерёнки, что лихорадочно крутятся в её голове. Ищут решение, идею, план.  
– Он засел в самом охраняемом здании мира, – замечает она, останавливаясь.  
До Александра Пирса им не добраться. А значит, нужно найти кого-то ещё.  
– Он не мог провернуть это один. Кто-то должен был загрузить на «Лемурианскую звезду» алгоритм Золы.  
Стив переводит взгляд с Сэма на Наташу и обратно. Пытается найти подсказку. Вспомнить документы на столе Пирса. Последнее дело Фьюри. Хоть какой-то след.  
– Джаспер Ситуэл, – говорит Наташа.  
Учёный с захваченного корабля. Неприметный человечек в очках и сером костюме. Испуганный, но упрямый. В тот день он был готов на всё, чтобы сохранить свою тайну. В тот день он знал, что его спасут.  
Теперь – нет.  
Стив знаком с людьми такого сорта. Они – падальщики с калькулятором вместо мозгов. Постоянно считают шансы: победить, спастись, выжить – не важно. Они всегда знают, к какой стороне примкнуть. Когда сдаться. Предать, спасая собственную шкуру.  
Эту голову ГИДРЫ Стив отрубит без сожалений. Осталось только понять:  
– Как два самых разыскиваемых человека в Вашингтоне похитят офицера Щ. И. Т. среди бела дня?  
– Никак, – Сэм настроен реалистично.  
Он кладёт на стол перед Стивом фотографию и молчит. Тому требуется время, чтобы всё взвесить и принять очевидное решение. Сэм – военный. Он может действовать быстро и незаметно, обладает необходимой подготовкой и склонностью к авантюрам. Он единственный, кто сможет справиться с необходимой аппаратурой. И, наконец, он на их стороне.  
– Нет проблем, – говорит Стив.  
Три ряда ворот с охраной, стальная стена в тридцать сантиметров – он готов преодолеть и не такое, чтобы добраться до Джаспера Ситуэла. До ГИДРЫ. Александра Пирса.  
И, наконец, до Зимнего Солдата.

Всё шло по плану. Слишком просто: Ситуэл поддаётся, послушно идёт за голосом из телефонной трубки. Не удивляется, увидев Наташу и Стива. Только пугается – эмоции выдаёт нервная улыбка и бегающий взгляд человека, мечущегося меж двух огней.  
Стив и Пирс. Щ. И. Т. и ГИДРА. Две угрозы, два обещания смерти. Откроешь рот или будешь молчать до конца – не имеет значения. Ты всё равно уже мёртв. Вопрос только в том, как. Насколько быстро. Насколько мучительно.  
– Ты не убьёшь меня, Роджерс. Это не в твоём стиле.  
Ситуэл не верит в свои же слова. Но он пытается. Беспомощно барахтается на краю крыши, надеясь надавить на совесть. На образ национального героя. На лучшее в Стиве Роджерсе. Но тот соглашается на удивление быстро:  
– Ты прав. Это в её стиле.  
Наташа – неучтённая деталь в уравнении. Она не сомневается, толкая Ситуэла в бездну за его спиной. Не вздрагивает, когда слышит его крик. И Стив не уверен, что это из-за знания: Ситуэл не умрёт. Не так просто.  
Сэм подхватывает его в воздухе и швыряет обратно на крышу. Механические крылья беззвучно складываются по приземлении. Когда Ситуэл пытается встать, руки и ноги его дрожат. Как и голос:  
– Алгоритм Золы – это программа, которая выбирает цели «Озарения».  
Хеликарриеры, опять.  
– Какие цели? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Любые, – Ситуэл пожимает плечами, перечисляет будто бы наугад. – Телеведущий в Каире, отличница из Айовы, Брюс Беннер, Стивен Стрендж... – каждый, кто представляет угрозу для ГИДРЫ. Сейчас или в будущем.  
– В будущем? – невольно повторяет Стив.  
Этот разговор нравится ему всё меньше. Ситуэл же словно получает удовольствие от происходящего, от своего знания, превосходства над Капитаном Америкой.  
– На дворе цифровой век! – он разводит руками. – Ваши банковские счета, медицинские книжки, политические взгляды, электронная почта, звонки, оценки на экзаменах... Дайте «Озарению» доступ в сеть, и алгоритм Золы проанализирует прошлое и предскажет будущее любого, оставившего в ней след.  
– И что потом?  
– Потом хеликарриеры уничтожат все потенциальные угрозы, – улыбается Ситуэл.  
Он не столько злорадствует, сколько искренне верит в дело ГИДРЫ. Наверное, представляет себе идеальный мир с одинаковыми людьми, словно отштампованными на конвейере. Никаких отклонений от нормы. Безупречная раса оловянных солдатиков.  
Стива передёргивает. Однажды он уже видел намёк на такую реальность. Воспоминания о ней тошнотворны.  
До запуска проекта «Озарение» остаётся шестнадцать часов.

Наташа напоминает об этом снова и снова. Слова выдают волнение: впервые на их плечах лежит судьба не только настоящего, но и будущего. Не всякому под силу справиться с подобной задачей. И уж точно не всякому под силу её пережить.  
Всё происходит быстро. В одну секунду Ситуэл называет их всех безумцами, в другую – вылетает из окна. Наташа коротко вскрикивает, замирает на бесценное мгновение. Стив поднимает глаза к потолку.  
Он первый осознаёт, кто именно находится на крыше машины. Сначала чутьём. Потом Стив вспоминает: рука, выхватившая Ситуэла, неестественно блеснула на солнце. Словно металл.  
Стив, не задумываясь, заставляет автомобиль остановиться – срабатывает рефлекс. Зимний Солдат теряет равновесие. Перелетает через капот. У нормального человека не было бы шансов, но он тормозит железной рукой. Пальцы впиваются в асфальт, оставляют борозды. Он медленно поднимается с земли.  
Наташа даже не успевает прицелиться. Кто-то толкает их сзади. Пистолет падает под ноги. Покрышки скрипят. Машина неумолимо движется навстречу Зимнему Солдату.  
Тот не спешит, ждёт, оттягивает момент.  
Прыгает обратно на крышу. Грохот – неестественно тяжёлое тело проминает металл. Сэм выкручивает руль, пытаясь сбросить Солдата. Из-под колёс вылетают искры. Наташа нащупывает оружие на полу.  
Выстрел. Зимний Солдат уклоняется, вырывает руль из рук Сэма. Тот чертыхается. Автомобиль теряет управление. Особенно сильный удар заставляет его взлететь, перевернуться. Стив щитом разбивает окно.  
Они вылетают на дорогу. Сэм катится по земле. Наташа рядом перезаряжает пистолет. Зимний Солдат предпочитает куда более действенное оружие.  
Гранатомёт. Снаряд летит быстро. У Стива остаются считанные секунды. Он едва успевает оттолкнуть Наташу, закрыться щитом. Взрывная волна отбрасывает его в сторону. Вниз.  
Стив влетает в автобус. Машинист теряет управление. В них врезается грузовик. Мир переворачивается. Стив слышит звук бьющегося стекла. Чувствует боль от осколка, попавшего в руку. Голова кружится. На мгновение Стив отключается. Когда он открывает глаза, автобус начинают обстреливать.  
Остаётся только бежать. Свистят пули. Стив не знает, сколько был без сознания. Что пропустил. Он старается не думать о Наташе и Сэме. Выпрыгивает через разбитое окно. Щит удачно оказывается рядом.  
Всего пятеро стрелков. Но шансы ничтожно малы. У них – новейшее огнестрельное и сработанная команда. У Стива – одновременно оружие и прикрытие. Стоит атаковать одного, и остальные нашпигуют его пулями. Паршивый расклад.  
Стив забывает о Сэме. Тот появляется из ниоткуда с винтовкой в руках. Снимает сразу двоих – жить становится ощутимо легче. Спасение кажется всё реальней.  
Минус один. И ещё. Стив оказывается под мостом. Последний стрелок целится в Сэма. Тот на мгновение отвлекается, смотрит вниз: «Этого я возьму на себя», – и тут же скрывается за краем моста. Стив кивает. Сэм сможет о себе позаботиться.  
Наташа бы тоже смогла. Но её своей целью выбрал сам Зимний Солдат.  
Стив видит его со стороны. Спокойные, размеренные движения. Он уверен в себе и своих соратниках. Прекрасно знает, что делает. Двигается тихо. Остаётся незамеченным до последнего. Наташа находит его слишком поздно.  
Стив не успевает. Зимний Солдат встречает удар щита кулаком. Застаёт врасплох. Сверхъестественная реакция. Стиву остаётся только защищаться. Пытаться приблизиться. Шаг. Другой.  
Солдат хорош в рукопашной. Он легко находит слабое место. Перехватывает щит. Закручивает. Вырывает. Лишает последнего прикрытия. Бросает – Стив чудом уклоняется от собственного оружия. Зимний Солдат достаёт нож.  
С первых секунд Стив понимает: это – его конёк. Клинок перелетает из живой руки в механическую, перескакивает меж пальцев. Невероятная скорость. Солдат словно предугадывает движения Стива. Лезвие становится всё быстрее, оцарапывает щёку.  
Спасает удар ногой. Зимний Солдат сгибается пополам. Даёт время для очередного манёвра. На мгновенье сдаёт позиции, но быстро возвращается в форму. Железные пальцы впиваются Стиву в горло, и он чувствует всю их силу. Видит вблизи, как движутся пластины чужой руки – металл будто дышит. Полностью повторяет все суставы и мышцы, только стократ сильнее.  
Солдат отбрасывает Стива в сторону. Тот поднимается. Укрывается рукой и чувствует, сколь ничтожна сила Капитана Америки в сравнении с вживлённым в тело металлом.  
Остаётся только отступать. Зимний Солдат теснит его к фургону. Лезвие ножа сверкает в воздухе. Врезается в дверцу машины в миллиметре от лица Стива. И вдруг тот замечает щит.  
Поворотный момент. С оружием Стив вновь превращается в Капитана. Бьёт метко и точно. Край щита попадает меж пластин железной руки. Зимний Солдат рычит, вырывается – ему ещё хватает на это сил.  
Маска падает, катится по земле. Солдат не обращает внимания, оборачивается.  
И Стив узнаёт Баки Барнса – своего лучшего, мёртвого, никогда не жившего друга.

Чёрный автомобиль без опознавательных знаков появляется как нельзя вовремя. Десяток молодчиков в шлемах с опущенным забралом окружают его, Стив покорно опускается на колени. Вертолёт новостного канала шумит над головами, и знакомый голос произносит: «Не здесь».  
Впервые в жизни Стив рад слышать Рамлоу. Пускай тот равнодушно отдаёт приказы, а на недавнего сослуживца даже не смотрит – но он спас ему жизнь. После увиденного Стив не смог бы сражаться с Зимним Солдатом. Он бы погиб.  
Теперь Стив трясётся в фургоне. Появление журналистов отсрочило его смерть, дало время подумать. Ему следовало бы размышлять о пути к спасению, но всё, что Стив может – это вспоминать. Картинка из прошлого стоит перед глазами и никак не желает исчезать: конечно же Баки, снова. Всегда.  
– Она истечёт кровью раньше, чем мы доедем, – говорит Сэм.  
Футболка Наташи, её руки – всё пропитано алым. Стив видит её, слышит голос Сэма, но всё точно в тумане. Он невероятно, невыносимо далёк от происходящего вокруг.  
– Он смотрел прямо на меня и не узнавал, – бормочет он себе под нос.  
Никто не замечает. Сэм перекрикивает его:  
– Да сделайте же что-нибудь!  
Стив возвращается в реальность вместе с треском электрической дубинки. Но предчувствие опасности оказывается мнимым: охранник бьёт сослуживца. Ток мгновенно проходит по нервам – секунду тело ещё содрогается, а затем обмякает неподвижным кулем.  
– В этой штуке невозможно дышать, – произносит Мария Хилл, снимая шлем.  
Стив даже не пытается описать, как рад её видеть.

Фьюри улыбается. Он всё ещё на больничной койке, окружён трубками и экранами, бинтами и запахом лекарств – но он жив. Наташа стоит посреди сумрачной комнаты и не может отвести глаз.  
Стив, если честно, ожидал чего-то подобного. Соблюдены все традиции комиксов: друг из прошлого, поражение, чудесное спасение, а теперь ещё и оживший мертвец. Слишком бодрый для человека, недавно разыгравшего свою смерть.  
– Наконец-то, – говорит Фьюри.  
«Сукин ж ты сын», – думает Стив.  
Тот спокойно перечисляет ранения: рваные – на позвоночнике, трещина в грудной клетке, раздробленная ключица, проколотая печень, коллапс лёгкого. Тетродотоксин Б, чтобы замедлить пульс.  
Недоверие – тоже рана, только на сердце. Стив знаком с ней не понаслышке: из-за неё и сомневается, молчит, не знает, как поступил бы на месте Фьюри. Не хочет знать, не желает даже представить.  
Ему и без того тяжело видеть непонимание, неприязнь Наташи, которую Фьюри задел за живое. Тихую, спокойную грусть Марии Хилл. Та с годами смирилась, привыкла к своему командиру. А тот уже стал слишком солдатом, чтобы помнить, каково это – быть человеком.  
Люди больше не верят в Фьюри, отстраняются от него. Не желают быть винтиками огромной бездушной машины. Это Стив может понять.  
Когда Фьюри говорит, что Щ.И.Т. нужно спасти, он отвечает:  
– Нет. Мы не просто уничтожим хеликарриеры.  
Мы уничтожим систему.

Сказать проще, чем сделать. Счёт идет на часы, на минуты. Время буквально утекает сквозь пальцы – Стив почти физически ощущает его уход. Он понимает, что должен собраться. Добраться да хеликарриеров, найти Баки, спасти мир. Но он не может не сомневаться.  
С самого момента пробуждения окружающие убеждали его, что Баки Барнс – только сон. Что Капитан Америка должен думать о долге и о стране, но не о прошлом и уж точно не о своих фантазиях.  
Стив размышляет о мостах. Они всё чаще появляются в его жизни; напоминают то ли о связи былого с грядущим, то ли о точках невозвращения. В сорок третьем таковой была база ГИДРЫ – после неё собрались Воющие Коммандос, а Стив Роджерс окончательно растворился в своём громком звании; остался собой только для Баки Барнса, чудом выжившего после нацистских экспериментов.  
В новом веке всё гораздо сложнее. Мост будто бы перейдён, но Стив до сих пор не может разглядеть указанный путь. Он не понимает, кем должен стать после сражения с Зимним Солдатом: героем или предателем, и если последним – то кого он должен предать.  
Старый друг и долг, раньше стоявшие по одну сторону баррикад, теперь разрывают его на части.  
Стив не знает, куда идти. Перед глазами стоит до боли знакомое лиц человека, который не помнит даже себя. Только переспрашивает снова, и снова, и снова: «Какой, к чёрту, Баки?».  
Будто посылает одновременно: к чёрту Баки Барнса, его давно нет.  
Прошло целых семьдесят лет с тех пор, как он упал с треклятого поезда. Стив боится представить себе такой срок, проведённых в лабораториях ГИДРЫ. Множество датчиков, удары электрического тока, чужие голоса, твердящие, что тебя никогда не существовало.  
Не было тревожного военного Бруклина. Не было сто седьмого дивизиона, плена, Капитана Америки, Говарда Старка, Воющих Коммандос, Пегги Картер, лучшего друга Стива – ничего не было.  
Только зима, солдат.

Теперь весна. Стив стоит на мосту и пытается представить, чем бы всё могло обернуться, если бы он нашёл Баки и во второй раз. И сможет ли сделать это теперь, когда тот ничего не помнит. Когда между ними в очередной раз стоит война – бесконечная борьба за справедливость, свободу и спокойную, мирную жизнь.  
– Он будет там, – напоминает Сэм.  
В последнее время он возомнил себя гласом рассудка.  
– Знаю, – откликается Стив.  
Баки Барнс – единственное, что влечёт его на хеликарриеры. Впервые со Второй Мировой долг и спасение мира отходят на задний план, уступая чему-то глубокому, личному, принадлежащему только Стиву.  
Он не желает этим делиться, и потому лишь молчит в ответ на слова Сэма:  
– Кем бы он ни был раньше, теперь это другой человек. Ты должен остановить его, а не пытаться спасти.  
Стив улыбается: спасти Зимнего Солдата – даже звучит смешно. Пытаться провернуть подобное – безумство чистой воды; скорее в духе Железного Человека, нежели Капитана Америки.  
«Нужно же когда-то начинать», – мысленно пожимает плечами Стив, но вслух произносит другое:  
– Не уверен, смогу ли, – и это тоже правда.  
Стив видел, что стало с его лучшим другом, он не питает иллюзий. Зимний Солдат забыл, что значит Баки Барнсом давным-давно.  
– Солдат не даст тебе выбора, – Сэм вторит мыслям Стива. – Он не знает тебя.  
Значит, он должен узнать.

А Стив должен удостовериться, что Зимний Солдат и Баки Барнс – один человек. Что тот вообще жил в Бруклине двадцатого века, знал парня по фамилии Роджерс, сражался с ним плечом к плечу на войне и не погиб в сорок первом.  
Выжил. После падения с поезда, опытов Золы, семидесяти лет непрерывной борьбы; после встречи с Капитаном Америкой.  
– Я не должна этого говорить.  
До атаки остаётся десять часов, когда Наташа приходит в комнату Стива. Тот сидит на жёсткой казарменной кровати – привет из военных времён – и смотрит на свои руки так, будто не видел их давным-давно. Старой форме место в музее, но она сидит как влитая. Ощущается так же: второй кожей, надёжной опорой, старым приятелем, который обязательно прикроет спину.  
Наташа замолкает на полуслове и несколько долгих мгновений разглядывает его. Стив не знает, кого она видит. Знакомого, легенду, героя или запутавшегося в себе человека, солдата. Она уже жалеет о том, что поспешила сказать.  
– Теперь придётся закончить, – невесело усмехается Стив, оглядываясь через плечо.  
Наташа садится рядом. Он чувствует тепло её руки, слышит обречённый вздох.  
– Есть один способ, – она нервно облизывает губы, внимательно рассматривает каменный пол. – Военная технология. Совершенно секретно, опасно и всё в этом роде.  
– Наташа, – достаточно одного слова, интонаций.  
Она глядит на него с сожалением. Словно извиняется за своё знание; за то, о чём не может молчать.  
– Осознанный сон, – Стив весь подбирается, заслышав заветное слово. – Его создали для того, чтобы солдаты могли практиковаться в детально воссозданной боевой обстановке без вреда для здоровья. Но есть и иное применение.  
– Какое же?  
– Незаконно его используют, чтобы вызнавать чужие секреты. Говорят, если в сновидении сотворить сейф, банковскую ячейку – любое надёжное место, то в нём будут храниться самые сокровенные тайны. Даже те, что человек прячет от самого себя.  
Палатка в лесу, шорох спальных мешков, сбившееся дыхание, жар чужой кожи.  
Наташа делает вид, что не замечает, как переменился в лице Стив:  
– И я знаю человека, который кое-что в этом смыслит.


	3. Chapter 3

Его зовут Кобб. Он не выглядит похожим на шпиона или преступника – скорее уж на правительственного агента. Ничем не примечательная внешность: одутловатое лицо, зализанные назад волосы, усталый взгляд. Костюм, как и положено чиновнику, недорогой, но и не дешёвый. В нём говорит средний класс, как и во всём образе Кобба. В его коттедже за городом. В интерьере, буквально созданном для каталога. В двух детях – мальчик и девочка, похожи друг на друга как две капли воды; то ли близнецы, то ли погодки.  
Малышня с любопытством выглядывает из детской. Мальчик узнаёт Стива: открывает в удивлении рот, тычет пальцем, не может выговорить ни слова. Кобб шикает на него, закрывает дверь, чуть не прищемив мальчишке пальцы. Теперь до Стива едва доносятся возбуждённые, взбудораженные голоса.  
– Пройдёмте в гостиную, – Кобб указывает на широкий проём в конце коридора.  
За тем скрывается просторная светлая комната. Мебели здесь немного: диван, раскладные кресла, телевизор. Вдоль стен – высокие книжные шкафы, заставленные разноцветными томиками. Стив цепляет имя Гейзенберга на одном из корешков.  
– Увлекаетесь квантовой механикой? – вежливо интересуется он.  
Кобб резко оборачивается. Мгновение Стив видит его прежнего: поджатые губы, острый, подозрительный взгляд. Под мягкостью образцового семьянина по-прежнему скрывается преступник.  
– Физикой вообще, – коротко отвечает он.  
Стив кивает. В интонациях Кобба ему чудится уважение: и в новом веке имя Гейзенберга и научные знания пользуются почтением. Особенно в определённых кругах.  
– Я преподаватель, – словно извиняясь за свою скрытность, добавляет Кобб. – Физика для архитекторов, всё такое.  
Стив думает, что при других обстоятельствах смог бы с ним подружиться.  
– Но вы пришли сюда не для этого, – Кобб отворачивается от книг.  
Как ни странно, оборудование он прячет на видном месте. Под барной стойкой за бочонками вина многолетней выдержки скрывается серебристый чемоданчик с потёртыми углами.  
– Это ПАСИВ, – говорит Кобб.  
Чемодан с глухим стуком ложится на журнальный столик. Стив с интересом наблюдает за тем, как Кобб оглаживает металлические бока, будто бы в поиске застёжки. ПАСИВ открывается легко, и Стив понимает: он не видел ничего подобного ни в прошлом веке, ни в нынешнем.  
В устройстве поразительным образом пересекаются физика и медицина. Счётчики, рубильники и металл тесно соседствуют с трубками капельниц; тонкие иглы поблескивают в неровном солнечном свете.  
– Знать его конструкцию вам не нужно. Это только отнимет время, а его, насколько мне известно, в обрез.  
– Мы успеем? – подаёт голос Стив.  
Кобб едва заметно улыбается:  
– Конечно. Во сне мозг работает в несколько раз быстрее, чем в реальности. Пять минут здесь равны часу, проведённому по ту сторону. Часа вам будет достаточно?  
– В реальности или во сне? – уточняет Стив.  
Кобб удовлетворённо кивает. Он не отвечает, но когда Стив послушно ложится на раскладное кресло, доверительно сообщает ему:  
– Я дам вам неделю на той стороне.  
Рука Кобба оказывается лёгкой. Стив почти не чувствует, как игла входит в вену, – только слышит негромкое жужжание ПАСИВа. С каждой секундой оно становится тише. Потолок перед глазами застилает туман.  
Стив моргает и проваливается в блаженную, спокойную темноту.

В чувство приводит боль. Она везде: сквозит в висках, ноющих мышцах, назревающем фингале под глазом. Последний будет зреть не меньше недели; расти, наливаться цветом, а затем исчезать. Выцветать, словно старая фотография – он и есть старая фотография. Привет из прошлого настолько далёкого, что Стив почти позабыл.  
Не сразу, но он узнаёт её. Это боль от ударов, чувства собственной слабости - от невозможности воспротивиться и вершить справедливость в этом тщедушном, маленьком теле.  
– Найди себе равного.  
Стив замирает. Сердце его бьётся медленно, но так сильно, словно вот-вот разорвёт грудную клетку, позволит умереть, потеряться. Раствориться в этой мечте, в этом прекрасном сне.  
Всего лишь во сне. Стив помнит об этом, когда открывает глаза. Когда видит Баки: военная форма, нервная улыбка, обеспокоенный взгляд. Удивительно, как хорошо Стив помнит его зализанные назад волосы. морщинки в уголках глаз, измятый край рукава.  
– Баки, – едва слышный выдох.  
Стиву приходится сжать пальцы в кулак, чтобы не прикоснуться. Руки чешутся от желания провести ладонями по натянувшейся на груди грубой ткани. Снизу вверх, чтобы затем – закономерным финалом – зацепить воротник и утянуть Баки к себе.  
«Как низко вы пали, капитан Роджерс», – мысленно усмехается Стив. Он не слышит, что говорит Баки, – просто не обращает внимания; и без того помнит каждое слово, произнесённое в тот роковой день.  
– Ты получил назначение? – удивление выходит неискренним, вычитанным в сценарии.  
Баки не обращает внимания. Как любой актёр, он предпочитает не видеть ошибку коллеги и надеется, что и публика её не заметит. Он забывает, что публика и герой сегодня – одно лицо.  
– Сто седьмой. Сержант Джеймс Барнс. Через неделю отбывает в Англию.  
Должно звучать гордо, но Стиву чудится фальшь. В прошлый раз судьба не давала им такую отсрочку: Баки уезжал на следующий же день. Они так толком и не простились.  
– Мне нужно идти, – сухо откликается Стив.  
Он не лжёт. Ещё помнит о том, зачем оказался здесь. О сейфе, который надо найти. О правде, которую необходимо узнать. И о Зимнем Солдате, которого должно...  
– Да брось, – Баки знакомо закатывает глаза, губы медленно растягиваются в ухмылке. – Давай гульнём на прощанье!  
Он хлопает Стива по спине, словно пытаясь выбить ответ. Но тот молчит. Всё, о чём он может говорить или думать – это рука Баки, лежащая на его плече. Знакомая тяжесть, тепло живого тела - никакого металла; никаких мёртвых, невидящих глаз.  
– Н-да, тебя надо отмыть, – Баки в очередной раз возвращает его к реальности.  
И Стив будто и правда чувствует слабый запах помоев, видит грязь на одежде. Он в очередной раз подрался рядом с мусорным баком и защищался его крышкой, словно щитом.  
«Кое-что никогда не меняется», – улыбается Стив, а вслух интересуется:  
– Куда мы идём?  
– В будущее, – отвечает Баки.  
И впервые его слова звучат похоже на правду.

Стив действительно идёт в будущее. Каждый шаг приближает его к разгадке. К истине о Баки: погибшем или не жившем никогда. К человеку с его лицом, но чужим именем. К двадцать первому веку – не лучше и не хуже двадцатого.  
Стив сам не замечает, но он движется всё медленнее. Баки практически тащит, тянет его за собой. Думает, наверное, что Стиву не нравится его идея, ведь выставка Говарда Старка не место для тихони. Особенно – для тихони, огорошенного известием о том, что лучший друг отправляется на войну.  
Баки прав и не прав одновременно. В реальности Стив действительно мыслил так: его беспокоила война, смерть, риск потерять близкого человека. Зависть – в добровольцы приняли Баки, но не Стива. Страх – погибших солдат редко привозили с поля боя, не давали даже увидеть напоследок. Злость – на себя, что не радуется возможности провести эти последние часы вместе; что желает большего.  
Даже сейчас. Когда знает, что происходящее – лишь сон. Когда помнит о своей миссии, о спасении мира, о нескольких часах до конца. Но думает совсем не о том. Не о сейфе или тайнике, где его подсознание прячет отгадку. Не о хеликарриерах, готовых подняться в воздух. Не о Наташе, терпеливо ждущей, пока Капитан Америка проснётся.  
О Баки. О том, что тот жив. Стоит сейчас рядом, рассказывает какую-то шутку, сам же смеётся. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сто седьмая пехотная дивизия. Ладно сидящий мундир. Юношеские смешинки в глазах.  
Взгляда не оторвать. Все девчонки оглядываются ему вслед, и Стив смотрит тоже. В очередной раз убеждается, что безнадёжно влюблён.  
По-прежнему и всегда.

Кое-что никогда не меняется. Стив смотрит на Говарда Старка, картонно улыбающихся моделей, блестящий автомобиль, но вместе с тем видит грядущее. Знакомый размах, тягу к спецэффектам и фейерверкам Тони явно унаследовал от отца.  
Машина падает, едва поднявшись. Стив невольно улыбается, подхватывая смех толпы, но Говард легко выкручивается из неловкого положения. «Я же говорил, не сегодня», – вспоминает он собственные слова, и провал оборачивается хорошей шуткой.  
Выставка оборачивается феерией, одновременно впервые и в которой раз. Многое повидавший Стив удивляется лишь одному: насколько далеко Говард шагнул вперёд, насколько он в этом веке не к месту. Его гениальность, широкие взгляды, отсутствие всяких рамок были бы куда лучше встречены в две тысячи двенадцатом.  
Но если бы Говарда не было здесь и сейчас, будущее могло бы не наступить.  
Оно и сейчас в опасности. Каждый следующий день приходится силой вырывать из лап смерти. Не только ГИДРА – все люди тянутся к разрушению. И без войны продолжают рвать друг друга на части, воровать, убивать, ввязываться в вооружённые конфликты. Наблюдая за происходящим со стороны, Стив иногда думает бросить. Покинуть Щ.И.Т., Мстителей, саму идею спасения мира – и сбежать куда-нибудь на Таити. Говорят, это волшебное место.  
И всё же у него другая история, иная судьба. Он не в силах оставить человечество на произвол судьбы, предать собственные представления о добре, долге и справедливости. Не смог ни тогда, ни теперь.  
– Эй, Стив, – Баки оглядывается через плечо, но позади уже никого нет.  
Стив действует строго по сценарию. Безликий солдат с красочного плаката зовёт его на войну: «Ты нужен армии!», – ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
– Ты должен пообещать мне кое-что.  
Баки находит его слишком легко. Стив оборачивается, смотрит на него снизу вверх – ракурс знакомый, но непривычный. В последнюю встречу они были на равных: два слишком солдата, один из которых совсем позабыл мирную жизнь.  
– Стив, – голос Баки звучит серьёзно, как никогда. – Обещай мне, что больше не будешь походить комиссию, ни под каким из имён, ни разу. Прошу.  
Стив улыбается. Он помнит, что ответил на эту мольбу в прошлый раз. Знает – Эрскин стоит неподалёку, внимательно вслушивается в их странный спор. Что ж, сегодня он ничего интересного не услышит.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Стив. – Как скажешь. Тогда обещай, что не ударишь меня после этого.  
Баки не успевает ответить. Потому что Стив Роджерс – самый правильный человек в этом неправильном мире – целует его. И Баки уже ничего не может с этим поделать.

Стив решает, что выбрал не лучшее место для поцелуев, и тут же оказывается в спальне. Квартиру Баки он узнаёт по мельчайшим деталям: здесь скрипит половица, там кровать не заправлена, а тут его собственные рисунки единственной аккуратной стопкой лежат на столе.  
Баки сидит на стуле и всё никак не может отдышаться. Стив даёт ему время перевести дух, осознать. Поднять голову и по-новому взглянуть на старого друга.  
– И давно? – коротко интересуется Баки.  
– Всегда, – пожимает плечами Стив.  
Ему действительно кажется, что у этого чувства не было начала и не будет конца. Оно просто возникло – неуловимо, неумолимо. Поначалу билось сердцем о грудную клетку, стоило Баки появиться на горизонте. Теперь устало и тихо ноет под лёгким – легко спутать с астмой. Особенно, если сильно захотеть.  
Баки тяжело, обречённо вздыхает. Всё повторяется, и Стив знает – помнит, какие слова сейчас прозвучат.  
– А я ведь пытался... – Баки обрывает фразу на полуслове.  
Нервно кусает губу. Она быстро краснеет, и Стив ловит себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляд. Честно пытается, но алый цвет манит, притягивает магнитом. Баки невольно облизывается.  
И нет больше слов, нет объяснений. Что-то с грохотом падает, стул жалобно стонет, царапает ножками пол. Плевать – Стиву нечего терять, не о чем сожалеть. «Это всего лишь сон», – мысленно повторяет он. От этого становится только больнее.  
На старом теле легко появляются синяки, но Стиву плевать. Впервые за долгое время он отпускает себя, и Баки покоряется этому настроению. Сжимает сильнее, чем следовало бы. Оставляет отметины на запястьях, плечах, шее. Кусает – злится от безысходности, от невозможности оторваться.  
Стив тихо всхлипывает. Его пальцы сами находят ремень Баки, чудом справляются с пряжкой. Руки дрожат, пуговицы не поддаются неловким движениям. Треск рвущейся ткани никогда ещё не звучал так сладко.  
– Кто ты и куда дел тихоню Стиви? – шёпот Баки обжигает.  
Стив смеётся: «Если бы ты только знал», – и целует вместо ответа.  
Он не помнит, доходят ли они до кровати самостоятельно или она просто появляется в самый подходящий момент. Стив осознаёт лишь падение, натужный скрип пружин, стон Баки, его прикосновения, его губы повсюду. Везде.  
Стив вздрагивает, когда Баки целует внутреннюю сторону бедра. Щекочет языком нежную кожу, едва прикусывает – Стив выгибается дугой, беспомощно цепляясь за простыни, будто те помогут ему сдержаться.  
Он едва себя контролирует. Баки осторожно берёт в рот головку, собирает языком мускус. Стив чувствует его дыхание, каждый его стон. Он невольно толкается глубже и до крови прокусывает губу, когда понимает – Баки разрешает ему.  
Не противится, не отодвигается, не морщит нос. Он послушно принимает всё, что Стив готов ему дать. Каждое движение, каждый поцелуй – и когда Стив хватает его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, Баки покоряется тоже.  
Ложится на спину. Подкладывает подушку под бёдра. Раздвигает ноги. И смотрит так, что сердце Стива начинает биться где-то под горлом. Он едва может дышать, контролировать себя – тоже. Действовать аккуратно кажется почти невозможным.  
Но у него получается. Баки облизывает пальцы Стива, глядя прямо в глаза, и тот успокаивается. Словно чей-то кулак разжимается в груди.  
Стив вспоминает. Всё уже было, и ему хватает одной только мысли – Баки стонет, сжимается вокруг его пальцев. Стив думает, что может кончить только от этого. А потом Баки просит.  
Стив входит в него медленно, как в их первый раз. Баки шутит что-то о том, что он не девчонка и точно не неженка – Стив не слушает. Он знает, насколько тяжело это может быть, и не желает повторять свои же ошибки.  
Баки выдыхает через рот и сжимает ногами его бёдра. Стив сбивается с ритма.  
Ухмылку Баки словами не передать, но Стив мгновенно стирает её. Замирает. Склоняется. Прикусывает сосок. Прижимается губами к шее в мучительном подобии поцелуя, и вдруг толкается внутрь – сразу быстро и рвано.  
О том, чтобы растягивать удовольствие, не может быть и речи.  
Всё кончается быстро. У Стива подгибаются локти. Он почти падает, утыкается лбом в плечо Баки. Чувствует, как чужие руки ложатся на спину, и закрывает глаза.  
Он и не подозревал, что можно уснуть во сне.

Его будит запах свежей выпечки. Неожиданно обернувшийся жаворонком Баки давно встал и успел сбегать в булочную на углу. Аромат от бумажного пакета слышен, наверное, за версту.  
– Доброе утро, – зевает Стив.  
Баки стоит в дверях спальни и греет руки о кружку с отколотым краем. Пару лет назад Стив случайно смахнул её со стола и потом долго ещё порывался выкинуть: нельзя хранить битую посуду, не зря же так говорят. Баки только отмахивался, у него все приметы были на счастье.  
– Почти обед, – замечает он, кивая на настенные часы.  
Те немного опаздывают, но Стив и так понимает, что проспал до полудня. Он чувствует себя отдохнувшим, как никогда.  
– Тебе чай в постель или «нельзя есть на кровати»? – Баки так похоже копирует интонации чистюли Стива, что тот, не удержавшись, смеётся.  
Порывается было встать, но потом машет на всё рукой, падает на подушки.  
– Давай сюда. Надо же когда-то попробовать.  
Баки уходит. Стив слышит шуршанье и стук посуды, шум бегущей воды. В ожидании он начинает лениво оглядываться по сторонам. Недовольно цыкает, заметив скомканную одежду у стула. Щурится, чтобы прочесть названия на корешках книг: почти все по военной стратегии и тактике, а значит, это не Баки принёс их сюда – Стив.  
Стив из прошлого всё ещё в этой комнате, в каждой детали. Аккуратная стопка рисунков на подоконнике, недавно протёртая пыль, огрызки карандашей на столе – всё это Стив. И одновременно совершенно другой человек.  
Он высовывается из-под одеяла, хватает лежащие сверху наброски. Линии кажутся смутно знакомыми: нажим, манера, движение кисти. Стив предпочитал короткие штрихи – они всегда несли в себе эмоцию, волнение, нерв. Страсть.  
На большинстве рисунков, конечно же, Баки. Стив узнаёт его по изгибу спины, по пальцам, в профиль или в анфас. Порой ему кажется, что он может угадать Баки по одному лишь звуку шагов; но это только иллюзия.  
В Зимнем Солдате Стив его не узнал.  
Мысль о будущем стирает улыбку с лица. Стив возвращает бумаги на место, поднимается с постели, нервно топчется босыми ступнями. Он будто учится ходить заново. Мир вокруг кажется всё более зыбким, чужим – он принадлежит другому Стиву. Тому, с карандашом за ухом, с рубашкой не по размеру и с Баки – живым, настоящим.  
Выдуманный Баки не спешит возвращаться. Словно нарочно даёт Стиву отсрочку – шанс вспомнить, зачем он сюда пришёл. Уж точно не для того, чтобы бередить прошлое.  
«Сейф», – думает Стив. Он представляет тяжёлую металлическую коробку, кодовый замок, опытного медвежатника, но всё не то. Сейчас другое время, и тайники здесь выглядят иначе.  
Под ногой скрипит половица. Стив застывает посреди комнаты, смотрит вниз. Он знает, отогнуть деревяшку будет проще простого. Нужно только найти, чем подцепить край, только найти...  
– Ты чего встал?  
Стив резко поднимает голову. Перед глазами всё плывёт, но ему удаётся разглядеть Баки. Тот – господи, ну какой же дурак, – разложил чашки и булочки на подносе и даже достал кувшинчик для молока.  
– Замёрз, – отвечает Стив первое, что приходит в голову.  
– Под одеялом? – Баки скептически приподнимает бровь.  
Стив не знает, что на это сказать. Он стоит в одном белье посреди комнаты, мурашки упрямо ползут по рукам вверх, а Баки всё смотрит на него.  
Во взгляде – смешинки. Баки качает головой, ставит поднос прямо на пол и подходит к Стиву. Кладёт руку ему на плечо, понимающе глядит сверху вниз – так старший брат покровительственно смотрит на младшего – и доверительно интересуется:  
– Есть раздетым для тебя слишком грязно, а, Стиви?  
Стив невольно краснеет. Ему кажется, что Баки спрашивает совсем не о том.  
– Так бы сразу и сказал, – меж тем, отстраняется тот. – Так уж и быть, можешь надеть рубашку, о мой стеснительный друг.  
Тонкая белая ткань ничуть не спасает от пристального, проникающего даже под кожу взгляда. О завтраке они забывают ровно десять минут спустя.

Стив теряется в прошлом. Он видит самый приятный сон в своей жизни и никак нем может проснуться. Оторваться от Баки, отвернуться от окна, за которым простирается живой предвоенный Нью-Йорк.  
Дни бегут один за другим – Стив не замечает течения времени. С ним ничего не меняется: Баки остаётся рядом, радио продолжает молчать, половица над тайником по-прежнему громко скрипит.  
Как-то раз Баки порывается починить её – или вырвать с корнем. Стив отвлекает его, помогает забыть, но проклятая деревяшка продолжает лежать меж них до тех пор, пока не приходит момент прощаться.  
Стив всё думает о том, что может быть спрятано там. Досье на Зимнего Солдата, письмо самому себе, рисунки, документация ГИДРы – да что угодно, на самом деле. Стив не желает знать. Он осознанно отказывается от своей цели из страха разрушить хрупкую идиллию прошлого.  
Но всё рано или поздно заканчивается. Однажды утром Баки заходит в спальню в военной форме. Она ладно сидит на нём: идеально выглаженный пиджак, ровные стрелки брюк – ни один новобранец не одевается так аккуратно, как сержант Барнс.  
– Хорошо выглядишь, – признаёт Стив.  
Голос предаёт его, позорно сипит – приходится говорить через силу, по капле выдавливать каждое слово, заставлять себя улыбаться. Притворство не окупается: Баки знает Стива, как свои пять пальцев, и легко распознаёт фальшь.  
– Не волнуйся. Всё скоро закончится.  
Впереди долгие годы войны: бомбардировок, окопов, осад. Баки и Стив – они оба понимают это, просто у последнего есть доказательства. Воспоминания о перестрелках, лагерях, мертвецах не оставляют Стива даже теперь. Он видел, как Баки упал с поезда, и после такого отпустить его намного сложнее.  
– Я вернусь, слышишь, – Баки садится перед Стивом на корточки, ловит опустошённый взгляд. – Разве я когда-нибудь врал тебе?  
– Нет.  
Баки не лжёт и теперь. Он вновь появится в жизни Стива, вот только совсем в другом качестве. Он станет Зимним Солдатом, потерявшим память об этом дне, которого никогда и не существовало. Нигде, кроме фантазии Стива.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы всё это оказалось сном, – Баки шепчет, глядя куда-то в пол.  
Но Стиву удаётся расслышать.  
– Почему? – осторожно интересуется он.  
Баки невесело усмехается:  
– Потому что во сне достаточно умереть, чтобы проснуться.  
Часы бьют полдень. Половица больше не скрипит.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив открывает глаза, но вместо ясного бруклинского неба видит лишь глянцевый потолок и своё отражение в нём. Сонный и слегка помятый, он мало чем напоминает Капитана Америку, кумира миллионов – скорее уж одного из своих поклонников. Обычного человека, вроде бы сильного, но безмерно уставшего, и уже не способного даже на спасение своего собственного маленького мирка.  
– Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь – мне нужно измерить ваш пульс.  
Стив узнаёт голос Кобба. Тот обеспокоенно заглядывает своему пациенту в лицо, сжимает пальцы, по старинке отсчитывая удары сердца. Стив вполне здоров, но нервничает – он только что вернулся из прошлым, которое казалось слишком ярким и реалистичным, чтобы просто отбросить воспоминания. После сороковых эта идеальная комната кажется кукольной, скучной.  
Стиву не хватает беспорядка квартиры, которую он делил с Баки. Ему недостаёт желтоватых листов альбома, полного однотипных портретов, булочек из пекарни за углом, завтрака в постель, смятых простыней; Баки.  
Старый друг возвращается снова и снова: в памяти, в мыслях, во снах. Стив никак не может отделаться от него, но если раньше это его угнетало, то теперь Стив скорее рад. После увиденного он почти уверен, что Баки был настоящим.  
Только одно не даёт Стиву покоя: он не помнит, что сказал Баки вместо прощания. Слова упрямо вылетают из головы, вертятся на кончике языка, дразнятся щекоткой в затылке, но так и остаются непроизнесёнными.  
– Кажется, всё в порядке, – подытоживает Кобб.  
Стив слышит его, будто сквозь вату. Мысли заглушают любое вмешательство внешнего мира. Они роем клубятся у самых висков, шумят, всё пытаются докричаться до Стива и что-то сказать.  
Понять никак не выходит. Стив переводит взгляд с потолка на Кобба: тот вопросительно и участливо смотрит в ответ. Он действительно похож на врача сейчас – или на добродушную сиделку, которая чего только не наслушалась от больных. Его вид внушает доверие, и Стив искренне думает, что всё, сказанное им, останется в этих стенах:  
– Есть вещи, которые мне не удаётся вспомнить, – признаётся он.  
Кобб кивает. Он не выглядит ни удивлённым, ни озадаченным, и только пожимает плечами:  
– Это ведь сон.  
И Стив всё понимает. Он думает о тысячах ночных видений, что по утрам будто сами исчезали из памяти, оставляя лишь смутное беспокойство – намёк на собственное существование – или какой-то фрагмент. Деталь, размышления о которой тянули за собой всё новые подробности. Складывать их в мозаику можно было неделями, и не всегда это дело оборачивалось успехом – скорее уж полным провалом или очередным, полным загадок, сном.  
– И что же мне теперь делать? – Стив не сразу понимает, что произнёс это вслух.  
– Не беспокоиться. Ваше подсознание уже работает над полученной информацией, рано или поздно оно даст вам подсказку. Нужно лишь ждать.  
Кобб не говорит, сколько дней на это может уйти, но у Стива нет и секунды.  
До запуска проекта «Озарение» остаётся меньше десяти часов.

Требовательный стук в дверь возвращает Стива в реальность. Он смотрит на часы, и тут же порывается встать – но стоит приподняться, и мир перед глазами идёт кругом. Кобб подскакивает, давит на плечи, чертыхается:  
– Куда вы только спешите!  
Он собирается ещё что-то сказать, но нетерпеливый гость уже начинает барабанить по тонкому дереву. Кто-кто, а этот человек не привык ждать. Или же просто торопиться – версия приходит Стиву в голову в тот самый момент, когда в комнату влетает Наташа.  
– Закончили? – с порога интересуется она, и голос её звучит предельно спокойно.  
Стив быстро кивает. Он верит Коббу и искренне считает, что лежание на диване не поможет вспомнить последние слова Баки. Скорее уж этому поспособствует столкновение с изменившимся другом детства лицом к лицу.  
– Да, мисс Романов, – подтверждает Кобб. – Ваш Капитан вполне готов к бою.  
Стиву кажется, что если бы тот знал, какое именно сражение предстоит Капитану Америке, то не был бы так уверен в своих словах. Но Наташа не уточняет.  
– Ты в состоянии подняться? – поворачивается она к Стиву.  
– Надеюсь, – криво усмехается он.  
Памятуя о недавнем провале, в свою вторую попытку Стив старается вставать осторожно. Голова по-прежнему тяжёлая, но пол не пытается уйти из-под ног, что уже несказанно радует. Наташа предупредительно не рвётся помочь, но на всякий случай замирает поблизости.  
До машины добираются без приключений. Стив облегчённо падает на переднее сиденье, застёгивает ремень. Наташа краем глаза наблюдает за ним, но до конечной остановки не произносит ни слова.  
Она заговаривает лишь в последний момент. Стив останавливается у входа в убежище, готовый переступить порог, когда Наташа окликает его:  
– Как всё прошло?  
За вопросом скрывается многое, но Наташа произносит его как нечто незначительное, пустое. Стив никогда не скажет, как благодарен ей.  
– Неплохо, – он как можно небрежней пожимает плечами. – Я видел хороший сон.  
Наташа кивает, будто всё поняла. Она не допытывается, не спорит, не спрашивает.  
– Тогда идём. Фьюри есть, что тебе рассказать.

На самом деле, куда больше говорит Мария Хилл. Она разъясняет устройство хеликарриеров и описывает, как их остановить. Действия членов команды расписаны буквально по минутам, учитываются любые форс-мажоры. Никто, кроме Марии и Фьюри, не знают плана целиком, каждому известна только та часть операции, в которой он принимает непосредственное участие – ещё один пример скрытности, извечно диктуемой главой Щ.И.Т.  
Стиву откровенно не нравится, что от него прячут подобности: так он не сможет в случае чего прийти на помощь Наташе или Марии Хилл, задача которых – подорвать ГИДРУ изнутри, из самого центра Трискелиона.  
Однако нельзя не признать, что в конспирации Фьюри есть смысл. Если кого-то поймают, она спасёт жизни остальным и поможет не сорвать операцию в попытке вытащить пленника. Лучше потерять одного, чем всех, – эту истину Стив хорошо усвоил на войне.  
– Когда хеликарриеры поднимутся на один километр, они синхронизируются со спутниками «Озарения» и войдут в боевой режим. Чтобы это остановить, нам необходимо проникнуть на борт каждого и заменить их систему наведения.  
Под системой наведения подразумевается чип, микросхема. Единственная надежда человечества – три хрупких зелёных прямоугольника, кажущиеся крошечными на дне увесистого чемодана.  
– Не на одном или двух, – продолжает Мария. – Надо связать все три хеликарриера, чтобы план сработал. Потому что если хоть один из кораблей останется в строю, погибнут тысячи людей. Миллионы, возможно.  
Стив не нуждается в уточнениях. Он слышал о способностях хеликарриеров и понимает, какой вред они могут нанести. По сравнению с возможностями этих трёх кораблей вся огневая мощь Второй мировой кажется пустяковой, а число погибших – ничтожно меньшим по отношению к тому, что Стив может предположить.  
Тысячи пострадавших кажутся ему поразительно оптимистичным прогнозом.

План прост, и в этом его преимущество. Пока Наташа работает в самом сердце Трискелиона, Стив пробирается в радиорубку. И что бы ни думал Сэм – нет, он не готовит речь заранее. Лишь озвучивает собственные мысли за последнюю пару часов.  
– Внимание, агенты Щ.И.Т., это Стив Роджерс. Вы много слышали обо мне в последние дни, но пришло время узнать правду.  
На мгновение Стив замолкает. Он не делает эффектную паузу – всего лишь небольшой перерыв, чтобы собраться с духом и озвучить неприятную истину:  
– Щ.И.Т. был захвачен ГИДРОЙ. Александр Пирс стоит во главе заговора, в нём также участвуют команды «Удара» и «Озарения». Я не знаю всех предателей, но уверен – они все в этом здании. Возможно, кто-то из них стоит сейчас рядом с вами.  
Вместе с голосом Капитана Америки по зданию прокатывается волнение. Стив почти физически ощущает сомнения, которые пытается пробудить.  
– ГИДРА почти получила желаемое. Они убили Ника Фьюри, но это ещё не конец. Если вы запустите хеликарриеры, ГИДРА уничтожит каждого, кто стоит на пути. Только мы можем ей помешать.  
Стив поджимает губы, тяжело опирается о панель:  
– Я знаю, что прошу о многом. Но цена свободы высока – так было всегда, – и я готов её заплатить. Если только я, то так тому и быть. Однако я верю, что не одинок.  
Помощь придёт.

Но появляется только Зимний Солдат. Победа близка, Мария Хилл почти перехватила управление и готова в любой момент запустить механизм самоуничтожения, остаётся всего один хеликарриер – и Стив теряет бдительность.  
Он не ждёт столкновения, не сейчас, не в последний момент. Последний оплот ГИДРЫ мягко вибрирует под ногами и еле слышно гудит, Сэм идёт в двух шагах позади – верный соратник за правым плечом – ничто не предвещает беды.  
Зимний Солдат застаёт их врасплох. Он вылетает из-за угла, выталкивает Стива за борт, выводя из строя единственного равного противника. У Сэма нет шансов. Цепляясь одновременно за свою жизнь и за край обшивки, Стив думает, что потерял его.  
Он слышит грохот сражения. Мимо пролетает оторванное крыло Сокола, следом за ним отправляется и сам Сэм. Невыносимо долгое мгновение Стиву кажется, что это конец, но затем он слышит знакомый голос в наушнике:  
– Ты в порядке, кэп?  
Сэм остаётся собой даже после падения с огромной высоты: наплевав на собственное состояние, он беспокоится о Стиве. Тот улыбается, подтягивается на руках, возвращая себя на твёрдую палубу:  
– В норме. И всё ещё на хеликарриере.  
Он сам удивляется, когда в голосе проскальзывают угрожающие нотки. Стив не знает, кому собирается мстить и за что: то ли Зимнему Солдату за Сэма, то ли Александру Пирсу – за Баки.  
На палубе тихо. Стив спокойно пробирается внутрь к источнику энергии, осторожно ступает на хрупкие металлические мостки. Сквозь решётку он видит развернувшуюся под ногами бездну, и Стива прошивает воспоминанием: подобное уже было.  
Перед глазами из прошлого восстают сороковые, война, база ГИДРЫ и первая встреча с Красным Черепом, но главное – Баки. Он стоял по другую сторону рухнувшего моста, внизу полыхало, постоянно слышались взрывы, и нужно было бежать, спасаться, но Баки – дурак – всё повторял: «Я без тебя не уйду».  
Теперь Стиву впору самому это говорить. Пускай мост цел, но между ним и Зимним Солдатом всё та же глубокая пропасть непонимания, страха, борьбы.  
Теперь они по разные стороны баррикад. Один пытается спасти человечество, другой поклялся в верности человеку, мечтающему поработить мир. Им впору кинуться друг на друга в беззаветном желании убить, но оба стоят, будто вкопанные, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
– Не заставляй меня делать это, – беспомощно просит Стив.  
Но Зимний Солдат молчит. Ему плевать, что могут погибнуть люди, что Стив не желает его уничтожать – опыты ГИДРЫ превратили некогда отчаянно живущего человека в бездушного киллера, не способного ни сочувствовать, ни страдать.  
Стив хочет верить, что всё ещё можно исправить. Бросая в Зимнего Солдата свой щит, отбивая бесчисленные удары железной руки, он упрямо пытается не навредить: ранить, но не избавиться окончательно от проблемы; скорее спасти, чем спасать от него.  
Он отталкивает Солдата обратно к мосту, тщетно пытается в представившуюся отсрочку успеть: ввести код, заменить чип, привести в действие такой сложный внутри, но внешне невероятно простой механизм.  
Зимний Солдат поднимается, стоит панели открыться. Он бьёт не сильно, но точно: микросхема вылетает из руки Стива, падает вниз на стекло. Противники бросаются следом за ней одновременно.  
Стив только защищается. Он не может позволить Баки умереть – не сейчас, когда тот оказался так близко. Зимний Солдат словно не замечает мягкосердечности своего противника. Он бьёт, чтобы сломать, уничтожить – сжимает чип в пальцах так, словно пытается раздавить.  
– Отпусти, – раз за разом повторяет Стив, выламывая руку Солдата.  
Тот вскрикивает, но продолжает держать. Углы микросхемы, должно быть, до боли впиваются в его ладонь, мышцы напряжены до предела, но Зимний Солдат так же упрям, как и Баки. Он не оставляет ни малейшего выбора.  
Стив душит его. Зимний Солдат трепыхается, как выброшенная на берег рыба: цепляется за руку Капитана, мучительно стонет, жалобно хватает ртом воздух. Стив давит сильнее; сильнее – до тех самых пор, пока не чувствует, как Солдат обмякает под его натиском. И микросхема падает из ослабших пальцев.  
– Минута, Кэп, – голос Марии Хилл доносится будто издалека.  
Стив старается не думать об оставшемся времени, когда карабкается к сердцу хеликарриера. Он не обращает внимания ни на выстрелы, ни на новые раны. Зимний Солдат ранит его в ногу, плечо, а Стив только и замечает, что Баки совершенно не изменился. Он по-прежнему лучший снайпер из всех, кого Стив когда-либо знал.  
Из наушника долетает шум, голоса – как будто бы обратный отсчёт. Обещанная минута слишком быстро перетекает в секунды: три, две, одну.  
Стив успевает. Он меняет чип в последний момент и ослаблено падает у панели, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, а значит – выполнить последний приказ:  
– Кэп, уходите оттуда.  
Хеликарриеры прицеливаются в свой первый и заключительный раз. Стив чувствует, как «Чарли» набирает высоту, пытаясь поравняться с остальными; слышит, как бездушный механизм наводит орудия.  
– Стреляйте уже, – только и может сказать он.  
Марии нечего возразить. Она на земле, в мгновении от спасения человечества, ради которого на этот раз нужно пожертвовать не тысячами, а всего одной невинной жизнью.  
Капитану Америке пора сдать свой пост.

Первый взрыв отбрасывает Стива к мосту. Пол под ним сотрясается от снарядов других хеликарриеров, и всё, что остаётся – цепляться за чудом выдержавшие перилла и наблюдать, как рушится детище Пирса.  
Скрежещет металл, обломки падают вниз, но бронебойное стекло упрямо не идёт трещинами. Сквозь него Стив видит равнодушную гладь Потомака, кружащий вокруг вертолёт. Пилот словно ищет кого-то: уклоняется от взрывов, но не улетает, несмотря на опасность, – хороший знак. Может быть, Зимний Солдат и Стив Роджерс ещё кому-то нужны.  
Да хотя бы друг другу. Очередной бесформенный кусок железа летит откуда-то сверху – Солдат просто не успевает увернуться. Погребённый под тяжёлой рамой, он выглядит пугающе беспомощным, и Стив ничего не может с собой поделать. Вместо того чтобы пытаться спастись, он спускается к Зимнему Солдату.  
Стив не знает, на что рассчитывает, вытаскивая недавнего противника из-под обломков. Он почти уверен: Зимний Солдат не кинется к нему с благодарностями и дельным предложением бежать с хеликарриера, – но так же не готов ставить на вариант с очередным нападением. Предугадать невозможно, и в надежде на лучшее Стив пытается избежать драки:  
– Ты знаешь меня.  
Получается из рук вон плохо. Зимний Солдат сопротивляется своему прошлому не хуже, чем Капитану Америке: он бьёт в ответ на каждую фразу, будто пытается вколотить эти слова обратно.  
– Баки, да мы всю жизнь знакомы, – гнёт свою линию Стив.  
Удары сыплются один за другим. Солдат всё отрицает, криком умоляет заткнуться, будто сама возможность узнать правду причиняет ему невыносимую боль.  
И вдруг Стив вспоминает. Солнечный Бруклин сороковых, по-летнему безоблачное небо, смятые простыни, Баки в военной форме. «Достаточно умереть, чтобы проснуться», – тот говорит будто от безысходности, но как же это на него не похоже. Нет, Баки бы скрыл истинные эмоции, улыбался бы до последнего, жизнерадостно махнул на прощанье рукой и попросил бы не натворить глупостей. Он бы не сказал, как хочет остаться – или же скорей умереть, лишь не видеть всех страхов войны.  
Но ведь то и не Баки был вовсе, а сон – разыгравшееся подсознание Стива. Оно всё же дало подсказку, и это именно она, невероятно загадочная и завуалированная, заставляет Капитана Америку разжать пальцы.  
Щит летит в реку, но Стиву плевать. Он знает: происходящее вокруг не больше, чем ночной кошмар.  
– Я не буду с тобой драться. Ведь ты мой друг.  
Зимний Солдат сбивает Стива с ног. Он бьёт беспорядочно, впервые – с подлинной ненавистью, но в глазах его плещется страх. Боязнь потерять себя или найти нечто большее, оказаться человеком, чуть не убившим лучшего друга, – за такое стоит кричать и упорствовать:  
– Ты моё задание!  
– Так выполни его, – просто говорит Стив. – Я буду с тобой до конца.  
Прямо на них в падении несётся колонна. Зимний Солдат не видит её или же отказывается замечать, а Стив только улыбается. Он крепко держит живое, пульсирующее сердцебиением запястье – всё, что осталось от Баки, – и не отпускает до тех пор, пока над ними не смыкается толща воды.

0.

Стив просыпается в обыкновенной больничной палате. Обстановка типичная: белоснежные стены и потолки, накрахмаленные простыни, пиликающие устройства непонятного назначения. По правую сторону от кровати – стул для посетителей, сейчас пустой. Через закрытую дверь едва долетает усиленный динамиками голос – ещё одно доказательство того, что Стив очнулся в двадцать первом веке.  
Ответа на главный вопрос «Удалось ли? Сработало?» пока не предвидится. За выходящим в коридор окном не видно ни Мстителей, ни Фьюри, только снуют от одного пациента к другому симпатичные медсёстры. Одна как раз заглядывает к Стиву:  
– Смотрю, вы проснулись, капитан Роджерс, – очаровательно улыбается она, замечая очевидное. – Как себя чувствуете?  
– Как человек, упавший с километровой высоты в реку.  
Всё тело болит. Синяки, ссадины, ушибы – каждая рана надсадно ноет, напоминает о ледяной воде и рухнувшем хеликарриере; о Баки. Стив помнит, как упал вместе с ним в Потомак, но дальше – чёрная дыра.  
Он не знает, кто вытащил его и отвёз в больницу, и хуже того – не представляет, спасся ли Зимний Солдат. Вопрос о его судьбе вертится на языке, но Стив понятия не имеет, как его задать и кому. Профессионально жизнерадостной сестре явно ничего не известно.  
– Большинство показателей в норме, – сообщает она. – Вы на удивление быстро восстанавливаетесь даже для человека с волшебной сывороткой в крови.  
Наверное, слово «волшебная» кажется ей уместным. Стив кисло улыбается в ответ и осторожно интересуется:  
– И когда меня выпишут?  
Медсестре, безусловно, следовало ожидать такого вопроса, но, тем не менее, она теряется. Нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не на своего пациента. Наконец, произносит:  
– Думаю, вы пробудете здесь не больше двух дней. Точнее может сказать только ваш лечащий врач, но он сегодня отсутствует и неизвестно, когда вернётся.  
Имени доктора она так и не называет. Стиву остаётся только гадать и строить безумные предположения, пока сестра заканчивает осмотр. Она заговаривает только уже стоя в дверях, оборачивается, будто вспомнив о чём-то:  
– И, да, обратите внимание на тумбочку слева. Ваши друзья оставили там что-то для вас.  
На столике – букеты банальных цветов. Большинство из них прислали всевозможные влиятельные лица, думающие, что Стиву есть до них дело.  
Но один презент отличается. Старая бумажная папка с загнутым уголком и наполовину выцветшими незнакомыми буквами. Некоторые из них напоминают английские, другие не похожи ни на что. «Кириллица», – догадывается Стив и мысленно благодарит единственную, кто мог достать подобный подарок.  
Наташа постаралась на славу. Под невзрачной картонкой скрывается досье весом в целую жизнь. Всего на нескольких листах сухими, короткими фразами описана череда взлётов и падений, подробнее – результаты каждого из десятка экспериментов. На первой странице парой строк даны основные характеристики Зимнего Солдата: рост, вес, возраст, прошлое, настоящее и, наконец, имя.  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
Стив откладывает папку в сторону и закрывает глаза. Под веками проносятся годы, все девяносто с лишним лет, что однажды ему приснились. Теперь Стив знает, что это было правдой.  
Воспоминания обретают силу. Зная, что это не мечта, а реальность, Стив с особенным удовольствием прокручивает в мыслях время, когда они с Баки жили в одной квартире. Он поочерёдно думает и о Бруклине, и о холодных палатках, и даже о базе ГИДРЫ, с которой всё началось.  
Сейчас это действительно кануло в лету. Прошлое более не тянет Стива, будто родной дом, – он наконец-то нашёл своё место, свой век. Двадцать первое столетие уже не кажется непривычным и шумным, а если порой и раздражает, то не так это и важно.  
В конце концов, в сороковые всё равно не вернуться, а кроме того, у Стива есть дела, которые можно решить только здесь и сейчас.

– Я думал, тебя нескоро выпишут.  
Сэм поджидает Стива у чёрного входа. Он стоит у самой двери, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной кладке, и даже не смотрит на пойманного с поличным приятеля. Он разглядывает проносящиеся мимо больницы машины так, словно нет в этом мире ничего интереснее автомобилей.  
Стив, покорный судьбе и досадному стечению обстоятельств, не пытается избежать разговора. Он замирает рядом с Сэмом и, проследив его взгляд, замечает на парковке Наташу. Она будто кого-то ждёт: теребит часы на запястье, поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону.  
– Мы думали, ты попытаешься уйти раньше, – отвечает на молчаливый вопрос Сэм.  
– У меня были процедуры, – виновато пожимает плечами Стив. – А кроме того, я понятия не имел, что вы здесь. Могли бы зайти поздороваться.  
Сэм выразительно поднимает брови, и Стив вспоминает о спрятанной под футболкой папке – лучшем приветствии, какое эти двое могли придумать. Запоздало он говорит:  
– Спасибо. Не представляю, чего вам стоило его достать.  
– А зачем представлять, когда можешь спросить? – Сэм кивает в сторону Наташи.  
Та уже заметила Стива и отвернулась, чтобы не привлекать к нему излишнего внимания. Теперь он видит только прямую строгую спину, затянутую в столь непривычную для Наташи костюмную ткань.  
– Я не уверен, – начинает было Стив, но Сэм жестом прерывает его:  
– Да кто тебя спрашивает. Ты понятия не имеешь, что она со мной сделает, если я тебя не притащу.  
Лишённый выбора, Стив всё-таки пробирается к парковке. Наташа сдержанно улыбается, но не произносит ни слова. Она молчит до тех пор, пока они не оказываются на дороге, надёжно спрятанные среди потока машин.  
– Как себя чувствуешь, Стив?  
– Нормально. Спасибо за беспокойство, – вежливо откликается тот.  
Он понятия не имеет, что следует говорить в таких ситуациях. Он даже не знает, как битва на хеликарриерах прошла в этом мире, где Баки всё-таки существует: все ли остались в живых, что случилось с Наташей и Зимним Солдатом, как Сэм укрылся от взрыва.  
– Нам помог Фьюри, – Наташа словно угадывает мысли Стива. – Мы и тебя пытались найти, но последний хеликарриер был ещё в воздухе, летать рядом было опасно.  
Вертолёт, вспоминает Стив. Чёрная точка, кружащая вокруг корабля. Стив видел её, мог прыгнуть в любой момент, отделаться лишь парой ссадин. Но он спасал Солдата – Баки, если верить досье, которое Стив держит в руках.  
– Мы оставили тебя там, – признание тяжело даётся Наташе, тонкие пальцы нервно сжимают руль. – Это был наш единственный шанс выбраться оттуда, поэтому мы бросили тебя умирать.  
– Ну, как видишь, я выжил, – Стив улыбается, мягко сжимает её плечо. – Вы спасли меня, вот что важно. Теперь я ваш вечный должник.  
Наташа невесело усмехается и медленно качает головой:  
– Не наш, Стив. Из воды тебя вытащил Зимний Солдат.

На берегу Потомака тихо. В воде не плавают обломки, на песке нет ни одного следа, кроме оставленных Стивом. Кто-то заботливо убрал недавнее место сражения, и теперь на мили вокруг – только пляж и река.  
Город, Трискелион и хеликарриеры в этот спокойный погожий день кажутся невероятно далёкими. Ничто не напоминает Стиву о них, даже Сэм и Наташа, оставшиеся далеко позади.  
Он особенно благодарен этим двоим – за то, что не настаивали на необходимости остаться в больнице, привезли его сюда, оставили одного. Стиву есть, что обдумать: пока он был без сознания, многое произошло.  
Фьюри ушёл в подполье, и вместе с ним исчез Щ.И.Т. По словам Наташи, почти все базы подконтрольны приверженцам Пирса, многие агенты прямо сейчас переходят на сторону ГИДРЫ. Учёные, оружие, бойцы – по ту сторону гораздо больше возможностей, а значит у остатков Щ.И.Т. просто нет шансов на маленькую победоносную войну.  
Теперь они вне закона. Впереди годы тайных операций и попыток перетянуть благосклонность правительства на себя. Мстители при таком раскладе будут незаменимы, но не вместе, а поодиночке. Ресурсы Тони, гениальность Беннера, связи Наташи – теперь любая деталь имеет значение, любой человек, готовый оказать посильную помощь.  
Так Стив узнаёт, что Коулсон жив. Он работает в тылу вместе с командой специалистов: выясняет планы ГИДРЫ, вербует сторонников и надёжно скрывает собственное местонахождение. Даже Наташа может только догадываться о том, где находится новый центр Щ.И.Т. Впрочем, она и не стремится узнать: похоже, Фьюри напоследок оставил ей чёткие указания относительно того, чем Наташе следует заниматься.  
В ответ на вопросы Стива она только отмахивается, на предложение помочь отвечает категоричным отказом. А потом привозит его к Потомаку и терпеливо ждёт, пока тот всё обдумает.  
– Ну, что решил? – интересуется Наташа, стоит Стиву вернуться.  
– Похоже, мне нужно уехать.  
Сэм удовлетворённо кивает.  
– Возможно, не так далеко, как ты думаешь, – улыбается он. – Позавчера Зимнего Солдата видели в Смитсоновском музее. Угадаешь, на какой выставке?  
Вместо ответа Стив открывает дверь автомобиля. Кажется, в его маршруте появился первый пункт назначения.

Смитсоновский музей внушает трепет и своим фасадом, и наполнением. Не будь здесь столько людей, каждый шаг Стива отдавался бы громогласным эхом, отражаясь от множества стен.  
Подобное здание могло быть построено только после середины двадцатого века. В нём чувствуется будущее и всемирное стремление к звёздам, которое Стив не застал. Огромные залы напоминают о бескрайних пространствах космоса, обширная коллекция – о том, как много ещё предстоит узнать. И только выставка имени Капитана Америки возвращает в мрачное прошлое.  
В этих комнатах царит полумрак, только экспонаты обволакивает подсветка. Стив в очередной раз удивляется тому, что мир решил сохранить. В витринах он видит старую форму своих друзей, помятые военные жетоны, изжелта серые фотографии Бруклина. Это по-прежнему не самый популярный район, но побывать в нём мечтает каждый ребёнок. А как же иначе – ведь по этим улицам ходил сам Капитан Америка.  
И Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – напоминает один из стендов. Единственный из Коммандос, кто отдал свою жизнь, защищая идеалы Америки. Стив усмехается: звучит очень патриотично. Да и не стоит детям знать, что Баки погиб, прикрывая больше чем друга.  
В музее многое изменилось с последнего появления Стива. Мир стал другим, в нём вновь появился Баки. Его фотографии, архивная видеосъёмка, одежда, портреты из Бруклина. Под толстым стеклом хранится лишь пара листов: нарисованный углём профиль вовсе неузнаваемая спина – остальные документы хранятся в архиве.  
Стив находит его по указателям. Тяжёлая железная дверь скрывает за собой множество шкафов и ящиков, пронумерованных и подписанных в алфавитном порядке. В одном из них прячется жизнь Стива Роджерса – та её часть, что Щ.И.Т. не счёл секретной информацией. Услужливая сотрудница приоткрывает в неё окно.  
Вещей не так уж и много. Старые книги по военной стратегии, несколько писем и, наконец, папка с рисунками. Стив крепко прижимает её к груди, прощаясь с музейной работницей.  
Он несёт Баки домой. Портреты занимают заслуженное место на полке рядом с репродукциями Дали – Стив знает, что по-настоящему важные вещи лучше прятать на самом виду. Только Наташа сможет догадаться, куда смотреть.  
Но о ней Стив не беспокоится. Наташа больше любого уважает чужие тайны и даже если раскроет одну-другую, будет молчать до последнего. Тем более, что этот секрет ей не скоро предстоит раскрыть.  
Стив действительно уезжает. В дорожную сумку падает только необходимое: пара футболок, чистая бумага, наличные, старый армейский жетон и ещё кое-что из одежды. Телефон Стив кладёт в карман джинсов. Он знает: глупо надеяться, что Зимний Солдат попытается найти его сам, и всё же хочет быть на связи, если такое случится.  
В последнее время Стив вообще живёт надеждами. Верой в то, что открывшийся ему мир наконец-то стал настоящим – несмотря на скандинавских богов и гения в железном костюме. И мечтой о светлом будущем, в которое Стив войдёт не один.  
А уж кто будет рядом с ним – Баки Барнс или Зимний Солдат – в конечном счёте, не так и важно. Если Стив ужился в одном теле с Капитаном Америкой, то с этими двоими примирится точно.


End file.
